Virus mentale
by Eian
Summary: Un virus che colpisce i telepati, mortale per i vulcaniani, si sta diffondendo sul pianeta Cetacea e rischia di propagarsi per l'intero quadrante, con effetti devastanti. L'Enterprise del capitano Kirk deve indagare sulla possibile origine sintetica del virus e il suo legame con una sperduta località su Vulcano.
1. Priorità Uno

Rieccomi.  
Questa storia prende spunto dalla trama e da personaggi del mio racconto precedente, "attorno al fuoco e dintorni", che in molti (grazie, grazie) hanno letto.

_"Kirk inserì l'audiovisore – praticamente dei larghi occhiali a fascia dotati di auricolare, per visionare i messaggi riservati – e lo attivò.  
- Computer, qui capitano Kirk, codice di sicurezza Alfa–Bravo–Tango, zero zero uno zero – disse, poggiando la mano sul pannello del bracciolo.  
- Riconoscimento vocale: positivo. Riconoscimento retina: positivo. Riconoscimento digitale: positivo. Accesso autorizzato, capitano Kirk – rispose la melodiosa voce femminile del computer nel suo auricolare.  
Immediatamente il minischermo si riempì – solo per i suoi occhi - dell'immagine dell'ammiraglio Komak.  
- Jim, questo messaggio è di quelli che non vorresti mai dover mandare durante tutta la tua carriera..."_

1. Priorità Uno

Le stelle fluivano sullo schermo principale, ingannevolmente placide.  
Le porte del turbo elevatore si aprirono e Kirk uscì a grandi falcate.  
Era stato richiamato poco prima con un messaggio Priorità Uno, mentre si rilassava nell'ufficio dell'infermeria col suo amico nonché medico di bordo al termine del proprio turno in plancia.  
Il primo ufficiale vulcaniano stava già lasciando la poltrona al capitano, il quale si sedette fluidamente, ruotando verso l'ufficiale alle comunicazioni.  
- Tenente Uhura? -  
- Il messaggio è stato decriptato ed è pronto alla ricezione, capitano -  
- Grazie, tenente –  
La bantu premette alcuni pulsanti e la trasmissione fu trasferita alla poltrona.  
Kirk inserì l'audiovisore – praticamente dei larghi occhiali a fascia dotati di auricolare, per visionare i messaggi riservati – e lo attivò.  
- Computer, qui capitano Kirk, codice di sicurezza Alfa–Bravo–Tango, zero zero uno zero – disse, poggiando la mano sul pannello del bracciolo.  
- Riconoscimento vocale: positivo. Riconoscimento retina: positivo. Riconoscimento digitale: positivo. Accesso autorizzato, capitano Kirk – rispose la melodiosa voce femminile del computer nel suo auricolare.  
Immediatamente il minischermo si riempì – solo per i suoi occhi - dell'immagine dell'ammiraglio Komak.  
- Jim, questo messaggio è di quelli che non vorresti mai dover mandare durante tutta la tua carriera. Abbiamo un problema, grave.  
Circa un mese fa su Cetacea, il quarto pianeta di Lambda Aurigae, hanno cominciato a verificarsi degli strani casi di una nuova malattia, diversa da tutti i ceppi conosciuti, con sintomi piuttosto insoliti; in parole povere, si tratta di una malattia legata alle capacità telepatiche.  
Forse tu sai che i Cetaciani sono un popolo essenzialmente marino – da qui il nome che gli hanno attribuito gli esploratori al primo contatto- con spiccate capacità telepatiche. E' un popolo molto riservato, non lasciano volentieri il loro pianeta ne' condividono la loro cultura con le altre specie della Federazione, per quanto accolgano gentilmente i visitatori; sembra che le loro capacità telepatiche siano molto sviluppate, forse più dei Vulcaniani, anche se di genere completamente diverso, più "empatico" che logico e strutturato.  
Tornando alla malattia, inizialmente i sintomi erano lievi – emicrania, debolezza, difficoltà di concentrazione, diminuzione delle capacità telepatiche – e i casi isolati.  
Poi, circa una settimana fa, la malattia ha cominciato a diffondersi molto più velocemente, quasi a livello epidemico, e la sintomatologia ha subito un'impennata, diventando terribilmente invalidante. Gli scienziati ritengono che il ceppo iniziale abbia subito una mutazione. Questo è possibile, tuttavia quello che non riescono a spiegarsi è l'origine della malattia, dal momento che sembra non avere niente in comune con i virus noti finora.  
Ma la parte peggiore deve ancora venire.  
Uno scienziato vulcaniano di nome Tepam, di stanza sul pianeta per studiare alcune capacità mentali tipiche dei cetaciani, si è ammalato ed è morto nel giro di poche ore, manifestando i sintomi del virus ma molto più dolorosi. A quanto pare per la mente vulcaniana gli effetti sono intollerabili e letali.  
A questo punto si ritiene che siano a rischio di contagio tutte le specie del quadrante dotate di capacità telepatiche e il pianeta è stato messo in quarantena.  
Non siamo sicuri di come Tepam sia venuto a contatto con la malattia, ma sembra che si fosse offerto volontario per studiarla.  
Appena avvenuto il decesso è stata mandata una squadra ad indagare e abbiamo scoperto che Tepam, poco prima di morire, aveva mandato un messaggio criptato verso una sperduta zona di Vulcano, utilizzando una codifica che non siamo ancora riusciti a decrittare; tuttavia un cetaciano di nome Feelsh che lavorava con Tepam ha riferito alcune inquietanti notizie relative a contatti e discorsi sospetti che Tepam avrebbe avuto con dei personaggi del luogo.  
Abbiamo motivo di ritenere che il vulcaniano sapesse qualcosa di molto importante relativamente al virus e che abbia trasmesso questa informazione su Vulcano nel corso della trasmissione criptata.  
Il governo vulcaniano afferma di non saperne niente e di essere profondamente preoccupato per gli effetti del virus; io personalmente sono convinto che siano sinceri.  
Vorrei che tu indagassi sulla faccenda con la massima discrezione; coinvolgi il minor numero di membri dell'equipaggio, possibilmente tutti ufficiali superiori, vincolandoli alla segretezza, codice Alpha-Omicron.  
I migliori medici e scienziati del quadrante stanno convergendo verso il pianeta e vorrei che anche l'Enterprise partecipasse: questa sarà la vostra missione ufficiale e la vostra copertura, dato che avete uno dei migliori staff medico-scientifici imbarcato su nave dell'intera flotta.  
Contemporaneamente svolgerai la tua indagine: scopri cosa sapeva Tepam sul virus, dove è stato spedito il messaggio crittato e cosa contenesse.  
Te lo allego assieme a tutti i rapporti relativi al virus, così potrete cominciare a lavorarci.  
Non serve che ti sottolinei l'importanza della missione.  
Buona fortuna, Jim, a te e a tutta la tua nave.  
Komak chiude. –  
Kirk spense l'audiovisore e lo rimosse lentamente, assimilando l'enormità della questione.  
Quando sollevò gli occhi incontrò lo sguardo interrogativo del suo primo ufficiale.  
- Tenete Uhura, invii conferma di avvenuta ricezione e presa in carico della missione all'ufficio dell' ammiraglio Komak e convochi tutti i capisezione e il tenente Layrys in sala riunioni tra venti minuti. Signor Chekov, calcoli la rotta per il sistema Lambda Aurigae, massima velocità di curvatura –  
Il ritmo di scorrimento delle stelle sullo schermo si intensificò, mentre la vibrazione di fondo dei motori aumentava sensibilmente.  
Contò mentalmente tamburellando sul bracciolo; arrivato a nove il suo intercom trillò.  
- Sì, Scotty? – rispose, soffocando un sorriso.  
Seguì qualche istante di silenzio, durante il quale il suo capo ingegnere si chiese se il suo capitano avesse sviluppato doti di preveggenza, poi disse:  
- Capitano… ritengo che abbia un valido motivo per sottoporre le mie ragazze a questo sforzo -  
- Sì, signor Scott, non mi permetterei mai altrimenti –  
- Ecco… per quanto tempo dovremo mantenere questa velocità? –  
- Signor Chekov? –  
- Quattro giorni e dodici ore circa, capitano –  
- Ha sentito, Scotty? Pensa di farcela a mantenere operativi i motori alla massima efficienza? –  
Si udì chiaramente un sospiro dall'altra parte.  
- Sissignore, certo signore – la voce suonava quasi offesa – dopotutto, abbiamo appena rifatto la suola alle scarpe, nei bacini di Risa –  
Kirk vide il sopracciglio di Spock scattare verso l'alto alla definizione informale dell'ingegnere.  
- Conto su di lei, signor Scott. Kirk chiude. Signor Sulu, a lei la plancia – disse, alzandosi e dirigendosi al turbo elevatore – Sarò in sala riunioni. Signor Spock, venga con me –  
Il vulcaniano lo seguì nel vano e le portine si chiusero dietro di loro.


	2. Riunione operativa

Uhmm, secondo capitolo. Vorrei che fosse realistico come un film e pieno di aspettattive, ma è dura...

_"- Jim, stai lasciando che il nostro rapporto personale influenzi la tua capacità di giudizio -_

_- Questo non è vero, e lo sai – rispose cercando di trattenere la rabbia - Per quanto insopportabile mi sia l'idea di perderti. Il mio dovere di capitano è innanzitutto proteggere la vita di ogni membro della mia astronave..."_

2. Riunione operativa

Spock rimase in silenzio, rispettando l'evidente necessità di Kirk di raccogliere le idee e preparare una strategia.  
Era molto incuriosito dalla rotta inserita, anche se non l'avrebbe mai ammesso: l'unico pianeta di classe M del sistema Lambda Aurigae era Cetacea e alla riunione era stata convocata anche il tenente Layrys; ne dedusse logicamente che l'emergenza riguardasse il pianeta del tenente e che fosse anche piuttosto grave, data la massima velocità di curvatura. Stava procedendo a valutare e scartare i possibili scenari quando il turbo ascensore li scaricò a destinazione, 2.3 secondi dopo.  
Uscirono nel corridoio e rientrarono nella sala riunioni.  
Spock rimase in piedi mentre il capitano si accostava all'oblò, osservando l'esterno per altri lunghi istanti.  
Infine Kirk si volse.  
- Spock – disse – abbiamo un problema –  
- Su Cetacea, immagino. Un'emergenza dalle origini sospette? –  
Kirk rimase come sempre allibito dalle capacità deduttive del suo primo ufficiale.  
- Centro. Un virus letale per i telepati. Ecco, leggi –  
Attivò il touch screen inserito in una delle postazioni e digitò i codici di sicurezza.  
Il vulcaniano si sedette e impiegò esattamente 25 secondi a leggere il rapporto, poi aprì gli allegati; tre minuti dopo aveva assimilato ogni informazione fornita.  
Alzò gli occhi e incontrò quelli di Kirk.  
- Jim… questo è… allarmante –  
- Lo credo anche io –  
In quella entrò McCoy, in anticipo di dieci minuti; doveva essere rimasto in attesa in infermeria fin da quando Kirk aveva ricevuto il messaggio, per poi precipitarsi in sala riunioni appena ricevuta la convocazione; strano anzi che non fosse piombato direttamente sul ponte a curiosare, come suo solito.  
- Jim, Spock… che succede? Che voleva Komak? Perché è stata convocata anche T'Mar? – chiese ansioso.  
Il dottore e il tenente T'Mar Layrys, esobiologa, una mescolanza di razze risiana, cetaciana e vulcaniana, avevano una relazione iniziata qualche settimana prima durante una burrascosa licenza su Risa assieme al capitano e al primo ufficiale.  
- Un'emergenza medica? Una crisi su Risa? No, avreste chiamato anche il guardiamarina Qube… Massima velocità, piuttosto lontano… Cetacea? Sì, deve essere un'emergenza medica su Cetacea – dichiarò alla fine.  
- Bones, sono impressionato. Sei sicuro di non essere in collegamento con Spock e di non aver attinto ai suoi ragionamenti? -  
Spock lo stava guardando con entrambe le sopracciglia inarcate.  
- Affascinante, dottore –  
- Mi state prendendo in giro? Non sarò un vulcaniano ma sono un medico! La deduzione è il _mio_ mestiere! Allora, cosa… -  
Fu interrotto dall'ingresso di alcuni ufficiali, che salutarono e presero posto.  
In pochi minuti arrivarono tutti i convocati alla riunione, con due minuti di anticipo.  
In pratica si trattava di tutti gli ufficiali superiori della nave, escluso solo Sulu, che non aveva potuto lasciare sguarnito il ponte da almeno un ufficiale superiore e che avrebbe seguito la riunione dalla sua postazione sulla poltrona di comando.  
- Signori – esordì il capitano – abbiamo un'emergenza –  
Riassunse brevemente la situazione dell'epidemia su Cetacea, senza nominare i sospetti dell'ammiraglio Komak su Tepam.  
- Troverete i dettagli nel rapporto che vi sarà fornito a breve nei terminali dei vostri alloggiamenti – concluse – Tenente Layrys, per cortesia, verifichi le informazioni sul pianeta disponibili nel database; so che non sono molte e se ritiene di avere qualcosa di utile da aggiungere la prego di redigere una relazione e di metterla a disposizione. Signori, avete circa quattro giorni e mezzo per analizzare il materiale che possediamo e quello che continuerà a pervenire regolarmente dalle ricerche sul pianeta. Una volta arrivati sul posto potrete interfacciarvi con gli altri scienziati dei gruppi di studio. Spero che potremo essere d'aiuto, sono in gioco molte vite di questo quadrante. Siete congedati. Spock, Bones, Uhura, tenente Layrys, Chekov, trattenetevi per favore –  
I nominati tornarono a sedere mentre gli altri uscivano alla spicciolata.  
- Spock, li ragguagli sul resto della missione per cortesia – chiese, alzandosi e dirigendosi verso la finestra panoramica.  
- Certo. Innanzitutto, quello che sto per dirvi è classificato, codice Alpha-Omicron. –  
Kirk sentì distintamente trattenere il respiro dal gruppo al livello di segretezza richiesto.  
- L'ammiraglio Komak ha motivo di ritenere – e io personalmente concordo con lui – che il virus sia di origine sintetica, data la sua mancata corrispondenza con qualunque altro ceppo esistente. Normalmente, i nuovi virus che appaiono hanno sempre delle strutture simili ad altri già manifesti, mentre questo è assolutamente nuovo. Inoltre, non si tratta nemmeno di un vero e proprio virus, ma di qualcosa di molto più piccolo; lo hanno isolato –  
Il proiettore olografico tridimensionale al centro del tavolo rimandò l'immagine di una molecola sconosciuta, simile all'anello benzenico degli idrocarburi aromatici, ma in cui gli elettroni dislocati creavano dei minuscoli circuiti elettrici.  
- Queste molecole di base si uniscono in serie, formando una specie di avvolgimento a spirale che genera un campo elettromagnetico in grado di interferire con i percorsi sinaptici delle menti telepatiche –  
Alla molecola che girava pigramente al centro del tavolo se ne aggiunsero altre, collegandosi di seguito a formare un cilindro a sezione ottagonale; la simulazione raffigurava lo scorrimento della corrente e riportava l'intensità di campo prodotta.  
- L' intensità del campo elettromagnetico B generato è sufficiente ad interferire con le funzioni neuro elettriche di talamo, amigdala e nuclei del putamen – commentò T'Mar – questo vuol dire che può interferire con i centri emozionali di quasi tutti gli esseri _pensanti_ evoluti di tipo umanoide –  
McCoy la stava guardando, bianco come un fantasma.  
- Questo significa che potrebbe avere effetti anche sulla psiche di tutti gli altri esseri intelligenti –  
- Esatto, dottore – la voce di Spock suonava calma come sempre, stridente con la situazione e tuttavia rassicurante.  
- Un attimo, signori. State dicendo che questo virus potrebbe contagiare anche gli esseri non telepatici? – chiese Kirk.  
- Teoricamente sì –  
- E che effetti avrebbe? –  
- Paragonabili a quelli delle specie telepatiche: perdita di controllo sui centri emozionali del pensiero e di altre funzioni secondarie –  
- Perché i non-telepati sembrano essere immuni, allora?- chiese McCoy – i dati dicono chiaramente che nessuno di loro è stato contagiato, nemmeno nelle zone di massima diffusione del virus –  
- Non lo so dottore, ma deve essere qualcosa di legato alle capacità telepatiche. Ho bisogno di ulteriori dati. Quando sarò sul posto potrò esaminare… -  
- Lei non scenderà sul pianeta, Spock - lo interruppe duramente Kirk - Ne' lei, né il tenente Layrys –  
- Ma capitano… - esclamarono contemporaneamente il primo ufficiale e l'esobiologa.  
- Non voglio sentire obiezioni – disse Kirk, poggiando i palmi sulla scrivania e piegandosi verso di loro – Non vi esporrò al rischio di contagio. Lavorerete da qui e non metterete piede sul pianeta. Ci penseranno McCoy e chiunque riterrà opportuno del suo staff _non-telepate_. Io, Uhura e Chekov ci occuperemo del resto della missione. Spock, finisca il rapporto per cortesia –  
- Sì, capitano – rispose con voce controllata il primo ufficiale, procedendo all'esposizione del resto della vicenda.  
- Uhura – chiese Kirk alla fine – crede di essere in grado di decrittare il messaggio di Tepam e localizzarne con precisione la destinazione?-  
- Devo avere accesso al sistema da cui è stato spedito, capitano, ma penso di sì. Mi preoccupano di più eventuali sistemi di sicurezza del computer: ho una qualifica di terzo livello, ma i vulcaniani sono maestri di queste cose –  
- Capitano...-  
Kirk alzò una mano a bloccare il primo ufficiale.  
- Signor Chekov, se non sbaglio lei ha una qualifica di _quarto_ livello –  
- Sì signore, dovremmo riuscire a spacchettare la protezione –  
- Perfetto –  
- Capitano…-  
- Sì Spock, so che lei ha una qualifica di _sesto_ livello, ma non scenderà lo stesso sul pianeta. Ci fornirà assistenza da qui. E questo è un ordine –  
Si chiese quante altre navi avessero così tanti esperti di violazione di sistemi protetti: sembravano più una corsara orioniana ben addestrata che una ammiraglia della Flotta Stellare! Probabilmente gli anni di esperienze a dir poco "inconsuete" avevano spinto i suoi ufficiali a specializzarsi in settori poco ortodossi, ma certamente utili.  
- Signori, in libertà –  
Uhura e Chekov si ritirarono; il tenente Layrys tentennò leggermente, Spock e McCoy non si alzarono neppure.  
- T'Mar, faremo tutto il possibile, mi creda – disse Kirk, gentilmente.  
- Lo so , capitano. Grazie. Conti su di me –  
Con un cenno del capo e uno sguardo a McCoy se ne andò.  
I tre rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, dopo tutti quegli anni non sempre c'era bisogno di parole.  
- Se quel virus trova il modo di trasmettersi anche verso i non telepati…- commentò cupo MCCoy ad un certo punto, dando voce alla principale preoccupazione di tutti.  
- Capitano, dovrei scendere sul pianeta, sono la persona più logica per questa missione - insistette il vulcaniano - Le mie capacità informatiche e mentali... –  
- Spock, l'argomento non è in discussione. Ci penseremo io e Bones con gli altri. D'altronde il medico è lui, no? Sappiamo bene quanti altri casi simili abbia risolto brillantemente –  
- Il dottore in questa circostanza non è sufficientemente qualificato -  
- Sì, certo, dannato superman dalle orecchie a punta… sappiamo che lei sa fare tutto meglio di tutti, ma è a rischio di contagio di una malattia mortale, e da morto non potrebbe più fare i suoi calcoli. Si dovrà accontentare delle mie _non-sufficienti _qualifiche – Sbottò seccato McCoy, alzandosi – Vado a preparare il mio calderone e i denti di drago da bollire – e uscì.  
- Spock, l'hai offeso… era necessario? – chiese Kirk quando la porta scorrevole si fu richiusa.  
- Mi spiace – rispose l'amico – Non era mia intenzione. Forse la scelta di parole può aver urtato la delicata suscettibilità del dottore, ma resta la veridicità della mia affermazione: sono la persona più qualificata per la missione –  
- Spock, non ti manderò laggiù a morire –  
- Jim, stai lasciando che il nostro rapporto personale influenzi la tua capacità di giudizio -  
- Questo non è vero, e lo sai – rispose cercando di trattenere la rabbia - Per quanto insopportabile mi sia l'idea di perderti. Il mio dovere di capitano è innanzitutto proteggere la vita di _ogni_ membro della mia astronave. Non sempre ci sono riuscito, in tutti questi anni, ma Dio solo sa se non ci ho provato – una nota amara si inserì nella voce, per tutti i caduti di cui si sarebbe per sempre sentito responsabile - Se per questo non manderò nemmeno T'Mar, che sarebbe un elemento utilissimo, forse anche più di te in questo caso. Non prima di aver esaurito ogni alternativa – aggiunse, indurendo i lineamenti.

* * *

_Le vostre recensioni sono molto gradite, aiutano gli autori ad andare avanti a scrivere e darvi così qualcosa da leggere! Siate gentili, lasciate traccia del vostro passaggio..._


	3. Momenti rubati

... tanto non resito al romance...

_"- Io credo che abbiamo bisogno di sentirci vicini. Anche mentalmente. Perché non ti lasci andare, senza alzare i tuoi schermi mentali? Come quella volta, su Risa –_  
_- Ne sei sicuro? – chiese lei – ti ho detto qual è il rischio che corriamo –  
- Senti, non è molto diverso dal rischio di innamorarsi quando due che si piacciono decidono frequentarsi. Anche quello è un legame, anche quello fa paura… Per favore – chiese, baciandola poi in modo da toglierle il fiato. "_

3. Momenti rubati

Il tempo passò, volenti o nolenti, ognuno assorto nelle sue incombenze.  
Il capitano studiò le planimetrie delle aree a cui avrebbero dovuto accedere, insieme ad alcune caratteristiche peculiari del pianeta, essenzialmente poco conosciuto.  
In sala motori, Scotty coccolava i suoi motori con cura; non si era trasferito con una brandina lì affianco solo perché negli anni aveva capito che i suoi sottoposti – gente validissima, ma non erano lui – si sentivano squalificati e tendevano ad offendersi.  
Nel ponte dell'infermeria erano stati attivati i laboratori medico-scientifici dì emergenza, due sale adiacenti dotate di apparecchiature extra, processori potenziati e schermi olografici interattivi per l'analisi e la gestione di grosse moli di dati.  
La sezione scientifica era completamente mobilitata; tutti i membri dell'equipaggio con competenze scientifiche erano stati dirottati sul lavoro di ricerca.  
T'Mar lavorava sedici ore al giorno, ma l'entusiasmo per l'incarico sopperiva alla stanchezza.  
Inoltre, aveva la possibilità di lavorare con il suo superiore vulcaniano, una delle migliori menti che avesse mai incontrato.  
Inizialmente era stato leggermente imbarazzante, dopo la strana licenza su Risa durante la quale si erano conosciuti poco prima che lei si imbarcasse sull'Enterprise. In quell'occasione era entrata in collegamento mentale sia con il capitano che con il primo ufficiale, dopo un incidente di una fusione mentale sbagliata che aveva danneggiato entrambi. Il comandante Spock aveva avuto accesso praticamente a tutte le sue memorie passate e lei all'episodio forse più imbarazzante della vita del vulcaniano, riguardante la nascita della sua attuale relazione con il capitano Kirk.  
Per non parlare della relazione travolgente che era nata tra lei e il dottor McCoy…  
Iniziare a lavorare normalmente tutti insieme dopo quella intimità mentale, praticamente tra sconosciuti, era stato davvero strano.  
Tuttavia, lei non era un giovane cadetto ma un ufficiale addestrato, proveniente dai ranghi dei Corpi Speciali Marini di Risa, per cui si era affidata alla professionalità acquisita e alla propria naturale empatia per rendere le cose più semplici, accattivandosi le simpatie dei colleghi.  
Lavorare con il comandante Spock era un'esperienza affascinante ed estremamente stimolante, anche se discutevano piuttosto spesso; in effetti, era stato per lavorare con il primo ufficiale dell'Enterprise che si era impegnata costantemente negli ultimi anni. Nel tempo aveva seguito le storie – leggende, praticamente - di quello strano semi-vulcaniano che aveva scelto la via delle stelle e aveva creato un legame simbiotico col suo capitano, un'altra leggenda. In effetti, con il suo improbabile ibrido di razze e la sua ricerca di se stessa, aveva sentito un' istintiva affinità con lui, e così, eccola là, proprio dove voleva essere.  
Quello che non aveva assolutamente previsto era il rapporto con l'ufficiale medico di bordo.  
Si erano conosciuti su Risa e l'attrazione tra loro era esplosa immediatamente, anche nelle loro menti.  
La cosa l'aveva lasciata del tutto spiazzata; non aveva provato un tale coinvolgimento mentale dalla morte del suo Compagno durante un incidente in una missione, anni prima su Risa, dopo il quale aveva lasciato i corpi speciali e si era ritirata in solitudine nelle caverne sottomarine di Cetacea per quasi tre anni, prima di entrare nella Flotta.  
Ora Leonard sembrava essere al centro di tutti i suoi pensieri, al punto da dover schermare la propria mente durante i loro rapporti per evitare che il Legame si tendesse da solo tra loro.  
Avevano bisogno di tempo per conoscersi veramente, si ripeteva razionalmente, ma la verità era che la perdita del suo primo Compagno l'aveva quasi portata alla follia e ora aveva paura, paura di perdere nuovamente l'altra metà di sé in qualche incidente.  
Non era sicura che stavolta sarebbe sopravvissuta alla solitudine di un legame spezzato.  
Lui sembrava molto più disposto a lasciarsi andare, senza troppe domande, "lì dove li avrebbe portati il cuore", come aveva detto durante uno dei suoi irresistibili slanci romantici.  
In quel momento, a poche ore dallo sbarco di Leonard sul pianeta, la sua mente era affollata di questi pensieri al punto da renderle difficile concentrarsi, complice anche la stanchezza delle lunghe ore di lavoro.  
Un leggero sospiro le sfuggì involontariamente dalle labbra.  
- Tenente, c'è qualche problema? – le chiese il suo superiore, dalla sua postazione di fronte allo schermo olografico tridimensionale dove assimilava e analizzava dati ad una velocità impossibile.  
Con lei Spock era sempre molto gentile – oltre che terribilmente esigente.  
- No… non proprio – T'Mar si accorse che non sarebbe riuscita a concentrarsi ulteriormente sulla sua relazione – Forse ho bisogno di una pausa. Le spiace, comandante? –  
- Ovviamente no. Sta lavorando ininterrottamente da dodici ore consecutive, direi anzi che una pausa sarebbe consigliabile per non compromettere il suo rendimento. Due ore dovrebbero bastarle per riposarsi e salutare il dottor McCoy adeguatamente –  
Lei rimase come al solito stupita dalla percettività di quell'essere, che professava di non provare emozioni ma che sembrava capire esattamente le sue.  
- La ringrazio, signore – disse, alzandosi e lasciando il laboratorio: un'improvvisa urgenza di vedere Leonard le era montata dentro.

Mancavano poche ore al target su Cetacea e McCoy nel suo alloggio stava finendo di preparare i suoi bagagli per la discesa sul pianeta, quando il segnale alla porta trillò.  
- Avanti – ordinò.  
La porta scivolò di lato lasciando entrare T'Mar.  
- Ciao! – esclamò andandole incontro, felice di vederla.  
- Volevo salutarti – disse lei – sei già pronto? – aggiunse, vedendo i bagagli in un angolo.  
- Sì. Purtroppo dovrò rimanere sulla superficie la maggior parte del tempo, la procedura di decontaminazione è troppo lunga per ripeterla spesso, perderei troppo tempo. Senza contare che c'è sempre un remoto rischio di portare a bordo qualche traccia del virus –  
- Leonard… - lei si avvicinò, poggiandogli una mano delicatamente palmata sul petto – questa storia non mi piace…–  
Non era da lei, sempre così padrona di se stessa, manifestare una tale preoccupazione: gli occhi blu cobalto erano pieni di ansia.  
McCoy l'abbracciò.  
- Starò attento, te lo prometto – e la baciò.  
Come succedeva sempre tra loro, il bacio divenne immediatamente profondo e coinvolgente; McCoy non sapeva resistere alla personalità appassionata e insieme controllata di T'Mar, come un vulcano che cova sotto le ceneri, e appena si toccavano sentiva la lava fusa penetrargli nel cervello, facendolo impazzire.  
Come al solito, in un attimo furono nudi, avvinghiati sopra il letto mezzo invaso dalle cose del dottore.  
Nonostante lei avesse schermato la propria mente McCoy si accorse che qualcosa non andava.  
- T'Mar? – la chiamò, fermandosi – cosa c'è? –  
Lei scosse il capo, riprendendo a baciarlo con più urgenza del solito.  
McCoy ricambiò, ma per un istante una sensazione estranea gli invase la mente. Paura. Puro terrore.  
Capì che doveva essere un'emozione sfuggita al controllo degli schermi di T'Mar.  
Si interruppe immediatamente, prendendole il volto delicatamente celeste tra le mani.  
- T'Mar… tu sei spaventata a morte. Cosa succede? Ti prego, dimmelo – chiese preoccupato.  
Lei distolse lo sguardo.  
- Guardami, per favore – disse dolcemente il dottore, fissandola con i suoi occhi azzurri e comprensivi.  
- Io… ho paura di questa separazione, Leonard –  
- A causa della tua precedente relazione e di quello che è successo? –  
- Sì. Non ho più provato un' attrazione così forte da allora. Ho paura di legarmi a te e di perderti, ma ho anche paura di non sentirti quando saremo lontani… non so cosa fare –  
Lui la accarezzò delicatamente.  
- Io credo che abbiamo bisogno di sentirci vicini. Anche mentalmente. Perché non ti lasci andare, senza alzare i tuoi schermi mentali? Come quella volta, su Risa –  
- Ne sei sicuro? – chiese lei – ti ho detto qual è il rischio che corriamo –  
- Senti, non è molto diverso dal rischio di innamorarsi quando due che si piacciono decidono frequentarsi. Anche quello è un legame, anche quello fa paura… Per favore – chiese, baciandola poi in modo da toglierle il fiato.  
Lei rispose appassionatamente.  
Mentre i loro corpi si univano McCoy venne nuovamente sommerso da quella sensazione di calore che gli invadeva la mente, come ondate di lava incandescente.  
Si sentì dentro il corpo e la mente di lei, percependo su di sé quello che lei provava sulla sua pelle.  
Il centro di calore ed energia che era timidamente spuntato in un angolo del suo cervello la loro prima volta, su Risa, crebbe e fiorì, regalandogli un'emozione fortissima.  
Sentì la paura di lei, ma anche l'eccitazione, il piacere di stare con lui.  
L'amore.  
Il ritmo del loro amplesso crebbe vertiginosamente, diventando frenetico, fino ad una conclusione di fuochi d'artificio nel corpo e nel cervello.  
McCoy impiegò diversi minuti a riprendersi da quella esperienza sconvolgente. Meravigliosa, ma sconvolgente. Era stato anche più intenso della prima volta.  
Quando si sollevò a guardarla vide che lei aveva le lacrime agli occhi.  
- T'Mar… che succede? – le asciugò una lacrima, preoccupato.  
- Il tranfert emotivo è stato molto forte. Ed è stato fantastico, Leonard. Grazie. Ne avevo bisogno –  
Lui sorrise, malizioso.  
- Un gentiluomo soddisfa sempre una signora…-  
Lei rise, la sua risata di bollicine, poi tornò seria.  
- Non so se adesso sarà più semplice o no lasciarti scendere sul pianeta senza di me… -  
- Tornerò prima possibile. Dobbiamo trovare una soluzione a questa malattia, la situazione è troppo grave –  
- Io e il comandante Spock faremo del nostro meglio di qui. Se c'è qualcuno che può trovare uno schema in questa storia quello è lui. Possiede una grande mente –  
Lui la guardò aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
- Non sono sicuro che questa cosa mi piaccia. Voi due passate un sacco di tempo insieme, tu lo adori e lui ha un'ottima opinione di te… per non parlare di quello che è successo su Risa, tutte quelle fusioni mentali che vi hanno messo in contatto intimo… Credo di essere piuttosto geloso -  
Gli zigomi di lei si tinsero di una intensa tonalità azzurra.  
- E' vero, lo stimo molto, ma non ti devi preoccupare. E poi, lui è Legato al capitano Kirk –  
- Uhmpf… questo non vuol dire nulla. Non è un legame monogamo, come hanno avuto modo di scoprire a loro spese … - rispose, piuttosto seccato.  
Lei ridacchiò.  
- Smettila, dai. Non credo che dopo questo tra noi potrò pensare a nessun altro-  
- Lo spero –  
- Ora devo andare – disse lei alzandosi – il comandante mi ha concesso due ore per salutarti e devo ancora farmi una doccia prima di tornare al laboratorio –  
- Per salutarmi? Quel gelido computer dalle orecchie a punta? Ho davvero ragione di preoccuparmi…-  
Si rivestirono velocemente.  
- Ti prego, sta attento. Potrebbe essere pericoloso – disse lei, sulla porta.  
- Stai tranquilla, non è la prima volta che mi trovo in questa situazione –  
Si scambiarono un ultimo bacio, breve ma appassionato, poi lei si girò e le portine si chiusero dietro di lei.  
McCoy sentì chiaramente una piccola fonte di calore scaldargli la mente, qualcosa di molto simile alla consapevolezza di T'Mar riposta in un angolo dei suoi pensieri.  
Era una bella sensazione.


	4. Un lusso prezioso

Torniamo alla missione e ai preparativi. Provate a immaginare tutto come un film, spero che funzioni.

_"Si diresse a grandi falcate nel turboascensore, seguito a ruota dal primo ufficiale.  
- Jim – disse il vulcaniano non appena le portine si chiusero con un sibilo – questa missione è pericolosa e piena di incognite –  
- Se è il tuo modo di dirmi di stare attento, non preoccuparti: starò attento – sorrise Kirk.  
- Non sappiamo molto di questo virus, né di coloro che ci sono dietro. La situazione potrebbe precipitare – la voce del suo amico era terribilmente seria.  
- Lo so – il sorriso si spense – ma siamo tutti addestrati per questo. E siamo i migliori. Questo comporta delle responsabilità, a cui nessuno di noi può o vuole sottrarsi – "_

**4. Un lusso prezioso**

- Capitano, siamo arrivati in prossimità di Cetacea. Rotta geosincrona standard inserita – segnalò Sulu.  
- Sullo schermo – rispose Kirk, seduto a gambe accavallate sulla sua poltrona.  
Sul monitor apparve una sfera completamente blu, a parte le formazioni nuvolose bianche e grigie.  
- E' bellissimo – commentò Uhura.  
- Sembra completamente ricoperto dall'acqua – rilevò Chekov.  
- La superficie emersa è pari al tre punto sette percento – affermò il primo ufficiale dalla sua postazione.  
- Mi chiedo come si sia evoluta la razza umanoide… - si chiese Kirk a voce alta.  
- Signore, ci chiamano dalla superficie – riferì Uhura.  
- Sullo schermo –  
Sul monitor l'immagine del pianeta sparì per lasciar posto ad una figura di donna, indubbiamente cetaciana. Aveva la pelle celeste intenso, gli occhi grigi, i capelli di una sfumatura verde chiara e le braccia ricoperte di squame iridescenti.  
- Qui è il capitano Kirk dell'astronave Enterprise, della Federazione – si presentò il capitano, alzandosi fluidamente dalla poltrona e sistemandosi come al solito la casacca – con chi ho il piacere di parlare? –  
- Sono il prefetto Windal, capo dell'Unità di Crisi. Benvenuto, capitano Kirk, vi aspettavamo. Abbiamo davvero bisogno del vostro aiuto –  
La donna aveva l'aspetto stanco, ma gli occhi restavano incredibilmente vivi: sembrava che potessero leggere nel pensiero a anche a quella distanza.  
"Forse è così" pensò Kirk.  
- Siamo qui per questo, prefetto. Speriamo di esservi utili. La mia squadra medico-scientifica è pronta a sbarcare sul pianeta. Il signor Spock, il mio primo ufficiale, coordinerà le ricerche –  
Il vulcaniano entrò nell'inquadratura e rivolse un cenno del capo al prefetto.  
- E' un vulcaniano, non è vero? Non deve sbarcare sul pianeta, capitano. Un altro membro della sua razza è stato colpito dal virus ed è morto in poche ore -  
- Lo sappiamo, abbiamo ricevuto i rapporti. Il signor Spock rimarrà sulla nave –  
- Il centro Emergenza è localizzato presso l'Università, dove si trovano i migliori laboratori. Vi sto inviando le coordinate. Gli studenti sono stati evacuati e potrete usare i loro alloggi. Vi ricordo che tutto il pianeta è sotto quarantena di massimo livello, questo comprende un campo di energia che circonda la superficie per evitare la diffusione del virus. Mi spiace per i disagi. Buona fortuna, capitano –  
- Grazie, prefetto – rispose Kirk, chiudendo la comunicazione.  
Il meraviglioso pianeta blu e bianco tornò ad occupare lo schermo.  
Il capitano si volse verso i suoi uomini.  
- Come prevedevamo, non potremo effettuare teletrasporti non autorizzati al di fuori delle postazioni prestabilite sul pianeta. Signor Sulu, è pronta la navetta Stealth? –  
- Sì signore, la navetta due è stata modificata appositamente per passare inosservata ai sensori del pianeta. Siamo in attesa dei codici di sicurezza per attraversare il campo di contenimento –  
- Ci penserò io ad ottenerli una volta sulla superficie. Squadra medica, pronti al teletrasporto in dieci minuti – disse, aprendo un canale dal bracciolo della poltrona.  
- Sì capitano - accusò ricevuta il dottore.  
- Buona fortuna. Kirk chiude -  
- Uhura – disse, ruotando la poltrona verso il tenente - la squadra Due entrerà in azione durante il primo turno di guardia notturno presso l'ufficio di Tepam presieduto da una membro della Flotta. Spero di scoprire la rotazione dei turni poco dopo lo sbarco. Riunione informativa con il tenente T'Mar tra quindici minuti per i dettagli. Uhura, Chekov, fatevi sostituire e raggiungetemi in sala riunioni. Sulu, a lei la plancia. Signor Spock, mi segua per cortesia –  
Si diresse a grandi falcate nel turboascensore, seguito a ruota dal primo ufficiale.  
- Jim – disse il vulcaniano non appena le portine si chiusero con un sibilo – questa missione è pericolosa e piena di incognite –  
- Se è il tuo modo di dirmi di stare attento, non preoccuparti: starò attento – sorrise Kirk.  
- Non sappiamo molto di questo virus, né di coloro che ci sono dietro. La situazione potrebbe precipitare – la voce del suo amico era terribilmente seria.  
- Lo so – il sorriso si spense – ma siamo tutti addestrati per questo. E siamo i migliori. Questo comporta delle responsabilità, a cui nessuno di noi può o vuole sottrarsi –  
- Non posso che concordare –  
- Adesso chi è che lascia che la sua capacità di giudizio sia influenzata da questioni personali? – provocò l'umano con il suo sorrisetto ironico.  
- Non permetterei mai che…-  
- Spock, stavo scherzando –  
- Quando scenderai sulla superficie? –  
- Subito dopo la riunione con T'Mar. Ho giusto il tempo di passare in cabina a recuperare la mia attrezzatura. Ti va di accompagnarmi? Se non sei troppo occupato in laboratorio … -  
- No, posso venire –  
Tutti e due sapevano senza esprimerlo che il rischio sarebbe stato elevato e che non avevano modo di prevedere quando si sarebbero rivisti. O _se._  
Come sempre, il tempo passato insieme era un lusso prezioso.  
In cabina Kirk ripose velocemente nello zaino a tenuta stagna la muta da immersione, lo snorkel da trenta minuti, la divisa grigio-azzurra da operazioni marine con casco a schermo di energia, phaser, coltello, comunicatore subacqueo, scanner e supporto di memoria universale con inserito un bel programmino preparato da Spock che avrebbe dovuto violare praticamente qualsiasi sistema, copiare contenuti, sbloccare serrature a codice magnetico, tutto senza lasciare traccia del suo passaggio.  
- Spero veramente che non mi serva l'attrezzatura da immersione… è passata una vita dall'ultimo addestramento simulato! Quando torno prometto di sottopormi ad un intero ciclo di … –  
- Jim –  
La voce insolitamente tesa del vulcaniano lo fece voltare.  
Lo sguardo del vulcaniano era incredibilmente preoccupato. Poteva sentirlo chiaramente anche nella sua mente.  
- Spock… mi spiace, parlo a sproposito… - si scusò contrito.  
- Jim, hai ragione. Il coinvolgimento personale _sta influenzando _la mia capacità di giudizio. In questo momento… vorrei solo fare qualcosa, qualunque cosa per non farti scendere sulla superficie. So che questo è altamente illogico, ma… non posso farne a meno –  
Kirk rimase commosso dalla candida affermazione del vulcaniano.  
- Spock… è normale, anche per me è così. E' … _umano_. E non è un insulto! –  
- Come fate a convivere con questa sensazione? - chiese, sinceramente interessato.  
- La accettiamo e andiamo avanti. Ho paura che dovrai impararlo anche tu –  
Si guardarono. Tante cose non dette…  
L'umano sollevò lentamente la mano con due dita stese e unite verso l'amico, che ricambiò il gesto.  
Al contatto tra le loro dita nel segno vulcaniano di affetto una corrente di emozioni e di parole si trasmise dall'uno all'altro.  
Kirk sgranò gli occhi all'intensità delle sensazioni percepite, trattenendo il fiato; dopo solo un istante interruppe il contatto, sapendo che nessuno dei due avrebbe potuto sopportare altro.  
- Puoi accompagnarmi alla riunione con T'Mar? – chiese, sollevando lo zaino con l'attrezzatura.  
- Con piacere –  
Qualche istante in più. Un lusso prezioso.

_mmmmh, come al solito, il mio dannato animo romantico continua ad emergere in quella che dovrebbe essere una storia d'azione... rassegnatevi..._


	5. Cetacea

E' ora di muoversi, diamo inizio alle danze!

_"Come in un gigantesco acquario potevano vedere l'acqua e i suoi abitanti all'esterno, illuminati dal tenue bagliore delle lampade crepuscolari del corridoio. Piccole meduse fosforescenti e strane anguille a strisce gialle e rosse scivolavano sinuose lungo la parete esterna di duraplast, apparendo alla vista per brevi istanti per poi sparire nuovamente inghiottite dal buio degli abissi.  
Era uno spettacolo mozzafiato, ma non poterono dedicargli più di un'occhiata."_

5. Cetacea

- Come sapete, è un pianeta marino e la popolazione di soli tre milioni di abitanti è umanoide con caratteristiche cetaciche –  
In sala riunioni Il tenente T'Mar stava esponendo gli ultimi dettagli prima dello sbarco della squadra Due, quella addetta alla missione di spionaggio.  
- Questo significa che i cetaciani sono mammiferi ma hanno un rapporto molto stretto con l'acqua. Hanno autonomia di apnea di circa settanta minuti, resistenza all'ipotermia, capacità di riscaldamento volontaria. Hanno arti palmati – aprì una mano, tendendo la delicata membrana che univa le dita – e una membrana nittitante che permette di vedere a fuoco sott'acqua.  
Sono telepati a distanza e in forma empatica, nel senso che percepiscono naturalmente più le emozioni che i pensieri, ma negli ultimi due secoli hanno studiato delle tecniche per migliorare il riconoscimento e la trasmissione di pensieri complessi. Normalmente hanno bisogno di essere a distanza di una decina di metri per percepire le emozioni e di uno stretto contatto visivo per distinguere pensieri coerenti. Non è chiaro quanto tutto questo valga nei confronti di esseri non telepatici come gli umani, potrebbero essere del tutto bloccati o avere delle vaghe percezioni, consiglio di tenerlo in considerazione.  
La lingua è complessa e molto strutturata, e possiede suoni al di fuori della frequenza udibile degli esseri umani; il traduttore universale riesce ad agganciare e tradurre solo il 95% del linguaggio, anche di questo bisogna tener conto.  
Sono essenzialmente gentili ma riservati, e gelosi della loro privacy verso gli stranieri.  
Traggono sostentamento dal mare, dove hanno creato fattorie e allevamenti subacquei con tecniche molto evolute, - e il visore proiettò un'immagine di una fattoria sottomarina, con ordinati campi di alghe e pesci enormi che pascolavano - ma non sono altrettanto sviluppati in senso medico o scientifico; gli armamenti di superficie sono scarsi.  
Le strutture civili sono semi sommerse, costituite da doppie semisfere di vetro o più recentemente di duraplast – una nuova immagine si sostituì alla precedente, mostrando una specie di capanna emisferica di vetro, semi sommersa e coperta da uno secondo emisfero dalla curvatura più grande.  
- Tutte le unità abitative sono collegate tra loro da passerelle galleggianti che si adeguano alle maree, che si sollevano e abbassano di circa un metro ogni dieci ore, e sono dotate di almeno un accesso interno autonomo al mare – nel modello tridimensionale della casa si illuminarono delle aree, simili a piccole piscine – Alcuni di questi accessi sono ad espulsione ad aria compressa, altri a pelo libero. Il fondale nella zona abitata ha profondità variabile, al massimo trenta metri. Sulla parete della struttura vulcanica sommersa sopra il quale sorge il complesso sono presenti diverse grotte, tutte con accesso sottomarino ma alcune delle quali collegate all'esterno e con aria respirabile all'interno. Sono a circa trenta minuti di immersione dal centro universitario –  
T'Mar concluse l'esposizione e si poggiò indietro sullo schienale.  
- Grazie tenente – disse Kirk - Ora veniamo alla struttura dell'università – un nuovo modello prese a girare lentamente sopra il tavolo mentre il capitano spiegava – L'edificio è costituito da una decina di unità semisferiche adiacenti. Ci sono diversi accessi esterni – alcune frecce indicarono delle porte nella struttura – e accessi al mare – una quantità di piccole piscinette si illuminò in varie semisfere – Il laboratorio è questo e questo è l'ufficio di Tepam – una camera interna si illuminò nel modello – come vedete, è piuttosto lontana dagli accessi esterni. Dovremo stare attenti. Io scenderò per primo, la mia presenza non desterà sospetti: accederò ai computer e otterrò i codici della schermatura planetaria. A quel punto potrete raggiungermi con la navetta e procedere con la missione. Ci sono domande? –  
Nessuno rispose.  
- Molto bene, in libertà. Ci rivediamo sul pianeta –  
Uhura, Chekov e T'Mar lasciarono la sala.  
Kirk e Spock, rimasti soli, si guardarono per un istante negli occhi, condividendo silenziosamente le preoccupazioni che non avevano lasciato trasparire di fronte agli altri durante la riunione, poi Kirk si alzò.  
- Devo andare. Abbi cura della mia nave –  
- Senz'altro. Abbi cura di te, Jim –  
- Lo farò –  
Il capitano si volse e uscì dalla sala a grandi falcate, diretto alla sala teletrasporto.  
L'ingegnere capo in persona, non si sa perché, era alla postazione di comando del teletrasporto.  
- Buona fortuna capitano –  
- Grazie, Scotty. Energia – e scomparve in uno scintillio di particelle.

Sul ponte di comando Spock era in attesa da due ore, portando avanti le sue ricerche dalla postazione scientifica, quando il tenente Uhura lo chiamò.  
- Signore, sono appena arrivati i dati che ci interessavano da parte del capitano-  
- Una trasmissione criptata? – chiese, preoccupandosi che la trasmissione potesse essere stata captata, anche se non decifrata.  
- No, signore. Un minuscolo allegato nascosto in una relazione tecnica del dottor McCoy – la donna sorrise alla sottile astuzia – Sto trasmettendo i codici dello schermo planetario di energia alla navigazione. Il prossimo turno utile delle guardie della Flotta all'ufficio di Tepam è fra sole due ore –  
- Allora vada a prepararsi. Chekov, vada anche lei. Partenza immediata –  
- Sì, signore – risposero in coro, lasciando immediatamente le loro postazioni e dirigendosi verso il turboelevatore.

Nell' hangar la navetta Due, troppo piccola per montare un vero e proprio sistema di occultamento di tipo romulano, era stata resa invisibile ai sensori termo-vettoriali e visivi del pianeta grazie alla particolare forma, agli scudi energetici riflettenti e agli schermi interattivi a pellicola che la rivestivano, in grado di proiettare dinamicamente l'immagine retrostante alla navetta stessa, rendendola impossibile da distinguere dall'ambiente circostante a meno di non andarci a sbattere contro.  
Uhura e Chekov caricarono la loro attrezzatura e salirono a bordo.  
L'hangar si depressurizzò velocemente.  
- Navetta Due, autorizzazione al decollo accordata. Buona fortuna – risuonò nell'abitacolo dal comunicatore.  
- Grazie. Chekov chiude –  
La navetta, abilmente pilotata da Chekov, lasciò la stiva e si lanciò nel vuoto.  
Da là fuori la vista sul pianeta era spettacolare: un cammeo azzurro e bianco stagliato conto il nero dello spazio profondo punteggiato di stelle.  
All'ingresso nella termosfera avvertirono un leggero rollio, ma per il resto il viaggio fu regolare.  
All'altezza della troposfera incontrano lo schermo planetario anticontaminazione: Uhura inserì i codici ottenuti dal capitano adattando il loro segnale identificativo e lo attraversarono senza far scattare gli allarmi di intrusione sul pianeta.  
Subito dopo apparve la città, vagamente simile ad un enorme villaggio vacanza su un atollo corallino della Terra.  
Le case sembravano delle grandi bolle galleggianti, semi immerse nell'acqua verde. Le cupole di copertura erano specchiate, costituite da materiale fotovoltaico, e riflettevano i colori infuocati del tramonto e delle nuvole.  
Sotto la guida delicata di Chekov la navetta si appoggiò leggera e silenziosa su una piattaforma rialzata sul mare, uno spiazzo deserto nel retro di una scuola chiusa a causa dell'emergenza.  
Uhura e Chekov, con indosso le tute mimetiche marine e i loro zaini, sembrarono uscire dal nulla e quando richiusero lo sportello la navetta era nuovamente sparita alla vista.  
Uhura mandò un segnale di una frazione di secondo per segnalare il loro arrivo al rendez vous, poi rimasero in attesa mentre la notte scendeva improvvisa.  
Dopo una decina di minuti videro una figura raggiungerli, dotata della loro stessa attrezzatura.  
- Capitano – salutarono.  
- Uhura, Chekov, andiamo –  
Si mossero furtivamente tra le ombre, evitando le zone illuminate, fino ad una porta chiusa sul retro della scuola.  
Uhura avvicinò il suo tricorder, dotato del programma hacker di Spock, e quello si agganciò ai codici di sicurezza, forzandoli in meno di un secondo senza lasciar tracce. La porta si aprì sull'ambiente interno, una specie di corridoio circolare lungo la parete della costruzione, al di sotto del livello del mare per un metro circa.  
Come in un gigantesco acquario potevano vedere l'acqua e i suoi abitanti all'esterno, illuminati dal tenue bagliore delle lampade crepuscolari del corridoio. Piccole meduse fosforescenti e strane anguille a strisce gialle e rosse scivolavano sinuose lungo la parete esterna di duraplast, apparendo alla vista per brevi istanti per poi sparire nuovamente inghiottite dal buio degli abissi.  
Era uno spettacolo mozzafiato, ma non poterono dedicargli più di un'occhiata.  
Percorsero velocemente e silenziosamente il corridoio fino a giungere alla porta di ingresso, che non era bloccata dall'interno, e uscirono sulla larga passerella galleggiante antistante.  
Per fortuna il mare era calmo e la passerella molto stabile, tuttavia si percepiva chiaramente il rollio trasmesso dal moto ondoso.  
- Da questa parte – li guidò Uhura, controllando la planimetria tridimensionale sul suo tricorder.  
Percorsero la passerella, poi un'altra che li portò all' ingresso secondario di una struttura collegata al complesso più grande.  
Ripeterono la procedura di forzatura dei codici e furono dentro l'edificio di ricerca dove si trovava l'ufficio di Tepam.  
Dovettero percorrere ancora un lungo tratto di corridoi, che purtroppo non erano ancora del tutto deserti; per due volte dovettero nascondersi nell'ombra di arredi o di vani porta per evitare di essere visti da ricercatori attardati e addetti alle pulizie notturne.  
- Ci siamo, quella porta laggiù è l'ufficio di Tepam – segnalò Uhura.  
La stanza si affacciava poco più avanti sul corridoio circolare dove si trovavano e si riconosceva per i sigilli applicati e per il piantone di vigilanza, che indossava la divisa rossa della sicurezza della Flotta Astrale.  
- L'ammiraglio Komak ha avvisato che la vigilanza notturna è affidata a elementi della Flotta – disse il capitano - A lui ci penso io. State indietro nell'ombra –  
Si spostò, esponendosi parzialmente alla luce.  
- Guardiamarina – chiamò, in tono basso ma autoritario.  
La giacca rossa impugnò immediatamente il fucile a phaser pesante che imbracciava.  
- Chi va là? - chiese all'erta.  
- Guardiamarina, sono il Capitano Kirk, dell'Enterprise. La prego di fare due passi nella mia direzione. Ho delle istruzioni riservate da darle –  
Il giovane si avvicinò cautamente.  
- Capitano Kirk? –  
- Guardiamarina, sono in missione per l'ammiraglio Komak, codice uno-zero-zero-uno. Ecco la mia autorizzazione – disse, mostrando il Dipad.  
La guardia lesse la conferma di incarico di massima segretezza sgranando gli occhi e abbassando il fucile.  
- Sissignore, certo signore. Cosa posso fare per lei? –  
- Dobbiamo accedere all'ufficio di Tepam per ottenere informazioni di vitale importanza. Ovviamente da questo momento lei è vincolato dal codice di massima segretezza a non rivelare la nostra presenza qui – aggiunse.  
- Sì, signore, non ho visto nessuno – rispose la guardia, dimostrando la propria professionalità.  
- La prego, si volti dell'altra parte. Meno sa meglio è per lei –  
- Certo signore. Terrò d'occhio il corridoio per voi – disse, ritornando leggermente oltre la porta del laboratorio; voltò loro la schiena e imbracciò il fucile phaser.  
Kirk fece cenno agli altri due di raggiungerlo e rimosse velocemente i sigilli con un codice di accesso usa-e-getta assolutamente irrintracciabile.  
Aprirono la porta, scivolarono dentro e la richiusero alle loro spalle.

-

_Cosa ne dite, come sta andando? Vi intriga almeno un po'? A presto!_


	6. Incontri sgraditi

6. Incontri sgraditi

Le stelle emettevano un vago bagliore dal soffitto trasparente, insufficiente per muoversi con sicurezza nell'ambiente buio.  
- Cosa facciamo? Se accendiamo delle luci saremo visibili dall'alto - fece notare Chekov sottovoce.  
- Non credo che i tetti delle abitazioni siano sempre trasparenti di notte, non avrebbero nessuna privacy – Uhura si avvicinò cautamente al pannello di controllo ambientale accanto alla porta, studiandolo – Mmmmh, proviamo così: computer, polarizzare il soffitto, cento per cento – ordinò con voce chiara.  
- In funzione, attendere prego – rispose una voce con uno strano accento.  
Nel giro di qualche secondo il soffitto si oscurò fino a diventare completamente opaco, celando del tutto il chiarore stellare.  
- Ottimo, tenente. Ora possiamo accendere le luci per muoverci con più sicurezza –  
Attivarono le loro torce a multiled ed esplorarono l'ambiente.  
Il laboratorio era una stanza piuttosto spoglia con un bancone al centro che ospitava alcuni emettitori olografici interattivi per l'analisi di dati.  
- Queste sono postazioni di lavoro aperte, dubito che Tepam abbia usato queste –  
Sulla parete in fondo si trovava un' altra porta.  
- Quello deve essere l'ufficio privato – disse il capitano, avviandosi in quella direzione.  
- L'accesso è protetto – dichiarò Chekov, violando nuovamente i codici attraverso il tricorder – Ecco fatto – disse, abbassando lo strumento e aprendo la porta.  
C'erano un tavolino, un letto, una piccola stanza da bagno e una postazione di lavoro con un personal computer. In un angolo una vasca rettangolare piena d'acqua costituiva uno di quegli accessi diretti al mare tipici dell'architettura del pianeta.  
Era un alloggio piuttosto spartano, anche se la vista al di sotto del livello del mare da sola bastava a decorarlo. Kirk si chiese cosa pensasse un vulcaniano di quella sinuosa immagine da acquario.  
Chekov aveva già messo mano al computer.  
- Come pensavamo, ha un livello di protezione piuttosto alto. Ci metterò un po' di tempo. Accidenti, quanta segretezza, questo tipo doveva avere proprio qualcosa da nascondere. Capitano, può passarmi la memoria universale con il programma preparato dal comandante Spock? Grazie -  
Si mise rapidamente al lavoro.  
- E' un vecchio computer quantico, non positronico come quelli moderni. Questo rende incompatibili molti dei codici studiati dal comandante. Dovrò scassinarlo con metodi tradizionali… -  
Chekov continuò a parlottare tra sé e sé mentre le sue mani volavano sugli schermi proiettati.  
Uhura e il capitano attesero, rimanendo incantati dalla vista di una famigliola di pesci viola e celesti che si erano avvicinati attratti dalla luce e li osservavano attraverso la parete di duraplast.  
Il navigatore impiegò quasi venti minuti a forzare la protezione del computer.  
- Ecco fatto - disse, alzandosi dalla postazione.  
- Uhura, è tutto suo – disse il capitano, facendo un gesto verso la sedia.  
La bella bantu scivolò con grazia e attaccò gli archivi del computer, tutti in vulcaniano.  
Le sue agili mani erano ancora più veloci di Chekov, se possibile, leggendo e vagliando files ad una velocità che il capitano non credeva possibile in un essere umano.  
Quello era il suo equipaggio, pensò, il suo fantastico equipaggio che faceva cose impossibili ai più, con coraggio e determinazione, mostrando alla galassia il meglio dell'essere umano.  
Un sentimento di orgoglio lo pervase, come milioni di altre volte durante quei lunghi anni di avventure insieme.  
- Capitano, ho trovato qualcosa di interessante – lo richiamò la voce del tenente, riportando la sua attenzione allo schermo anche se la sua conoscenza del vulcaniano era limitata – credo che sia una sorta di diario personale di Tepam. E' criptato, ma forse…-  
- Non perda tempo, copi tutto sulla memoria, ci lavorerà al rientro sull'Enterprise. Ha trovato gli appunti di lavoro?-  
- Sì, già presi. Sto cercando di trovare tracce della trasmissione… -  
Furono interrotti da alcuni rumori dall'esterno.  
Inconfondibili rumori di colpi di phaser.  
- Uhura, resti qui e continui. Chekov, venga con me –  
Superarono la porta dell'alloggio chiudendola dietro di sé, passarono nel laboratorio impugnando i phaser, spensero le torce e si accostarono alla porta che dava sul corridoio.  
Si sentiva rumore di colluttazioni; aprirono leggermente la porta e videro che la guardia, accovacciata dietro una cassettiera di metallo, stava rispondendo ai colpi di due cetaciani, a loro volta riparati dietro un divano.  
La guardia era in gamba, ma uno dei due si spostò rapidamente dietro un altro riparo mentre il secondo la teneva impegnata, riuscendo così ad avvicinarsi abbastanza da colpire il guardiamarina, che si accasciò.  
I due uscirono dai loro ripari, uno di loro verificò velocemente le condizioni della guardia, poi fece uno strano richiamo acutissimo, che sconfinò negli ultrasuoni; Kirk e Chekov dovettero ripararsi le orecchie, mentre altri due cetaciani, un uomo e una donna, raggiungevano i loro complici.  
Si avvicinarono alla porta dell'ufficio; notandola socchiusa procedettero con maggiore circospezione, impugnando le loro armi.  
- E questi chi sono? – chiese sottovoce il navigatore.  
- No lo so, ma non sembrano molto amichevoli – rispose Kirk - Chekov, si nasconda dietro il bancone, presto. A lei il primo che mette il naso dentro, ma aspetti la mia mossa. Phaser su stordimento, mi raccomando – sussurrò il capitano, appiattendosi dietro la porta dotata di classica apertura su cerniere.  
- Sissignore – rispose Chekov correndo piegato verso il riparo metallico e controllando l'arma contemporaneamente.  
Dopo un minuto lungo un secolo, in cui trattennero il respiro, la porta si aprì lentamente e il primo cetaciano entrò con l'arma spianata, frugando con difficoltà con lo sguardo nel buio; lui, invece, era perfettamente illuminato dall'esterno.  
Appena anche il secondo si stagliò nel vano Kirk diede una spallata alla porta dietro la quale si trovava, sbattendolo a terra, mentre Chekov centrava il primo entrato, che si accasciò.  
Mentre la porta ancora rimbalzava sulle figure distese a terra, il capitano si mosse velocemente fino all'altra estremità del bancone.  
A quel punto gli altri due aggressori si erano riparati all'esterno, ai lati del vano della porta; si affacciarono e spararono velocemente qualche colpo per poi ritirarsi, mentre Kirk e Chekov rispondevano al fuoco.  
- Computer, accendere le luci – ordinò uno, con una strana voce acuta.  
Le luci si accesero, bianche e abbaglianti dopo tutto quel buio.  
Kirk sparò due colpi per far ritirare gli aggressori, poi si approfittò per strisciare velocemente lungo il bancone e raggiungere il compagno.  
- Chekov – disse, appoggiando la schiena alla dura superficie metallica, mentre due raggi rossicci raggiungevano il punto dove era stato poco prima – dobbiamo raggiungere Uhura e barricarci nell'alloggio di Tepam. Ci serve un diversivo-  
- Si signore, ci penso io. Mi dia un minuto –  
Armeggiò velocemente col tricorder .  
- Sono pronto, questo dovrebbe disorientarli per qualche istante. Uno, due… tre -  
Dal tricorder uscì un suono bassissimo, come un rombo di tuono, che andò ancora più abbassandosi di tono fino quasi a sparire dall'udibile umano, sotto i venti Hertz di frequenza. Per i due dell'Enterprise era estremamente sgradevole, la vibrazione permeava le ossa e faceva dolere i timpani, ma sui cetaciani l'effetto fu ancora più grave: si portarono le mani alle orecchie con un'espressione di profonda sofferenza, lasciandosi scivolare a terra.  
- Ora! – esclamò il capitano, correndo verso la porta dell'alloggio.  
Si tuffarono all'interno e si chiusero la porta dietro, facendo scattare la serratura.  
- Capitano! – esclamò Uhura – Lei è ferito! tutto a posto?– esclamò, preoccupata ma sempre padrona di sé.  
- Sì, certo – rispose Kirk, guardandosi la manica strappata e insanguinata come se se ne fosse accorto solo in quel momento – E' solo un graffio – la rassicurò col suo sorrisetto impertinente – Lei a che punto è? Non c'è più molto tempo, abbiamo degli amici là fuori che vorrebbero assolutamente unirsi a noi – disse, iniziando a barricare la porta con tutto il possibile –Chekov, mi aiuti a spostare quell'armadietto –  
In due si misero a spingere l'armadio di metallo contro la porta.  
- Ho trovato traccia del messaggio emesso da Tepam, le coordinate coincidono in linea di massima. Sto lavorando sulla chiave di criptatura, credo sia contenuta nel computer stesso. Sto copiando tutta la memoria dei dati attraverso un programma selettivo, ci vorrà ancora qualche minuto –  
Sentirono i primi colpi sulla porta.  
- Non so se avremo abbastanza tempo – disse Kirk.  
Si guardò rapidamente intorno alla ricerca di vie d'uscita, ma l'alloggio non aveva aperture verso l'esterno.  
- Capitano, come facciamo ad uscire?- chiese Chekov, guardandolo con lo stesso sguardo, la stessa domanda negli occhi che lo aveva ossessionato per anni su tutti i volti dell'equipaggio, soprattutto del ponte; quando la situazione diventava critica, apparentemente senza via d'uscita, tutti si aspettavano che lui estraesse fuori l'ennesimo coniglio dal cappello, inventando soluzioni inesistenti e tirandoli fuori dai guai.  
Sospirò. Era per questo che lo pagavano.  
- Useremo il metodo locale: le uscite a mare. Tirate fuori le dotazioni da immersione e preparatevi, presto –  
I due aprirono velocemente i loro zaini, si sfilarono la divisa da sbarco e iniziarono ad indossare le tute da immersione.  
Anche lui prese il suo zaino, ma un colpo di phaser alla porta lo interruppe.  
- Presto! – ordinò, tenendo sotto tipo la porta.  
Gli altri due erano pronti.  
- Uhura, ha finito con quei dati? –  
- Sì signore – confermò il tenente, sganciando tutta l'attrezzatura e riponendola nello zaino a tenuta stagna.  
- E lei, signore? – chiese Chekov indossando lo zaino.  
La porta stava per cedere, era evidente.  
- Vi proteggerò le spalle. Lo scarico a pressione è per due persone alla volta. Vi seguirò subito dopo –  
- Signore… - cercò di protestare Uhura.  
- Tenente, non si preoccupi per me. So come cavarmela – riuscì a sorriderle rassicurante tra uno sparo e l'altro verso la porta – dirigetevi verso la navetta, tornate immediatamente a bordo e fate rapporto al comandante Spock. Ci vediamo più tardi – le fece l'occhiolino.  
In quella la porta cedette e una figura si affacciò leggermente, subito ricacciata indietro dagli spari del phaser di Kirk.  
- Andate, ora! - esclamò in tono autoritario.  
- Si, capitano. Buona fortuna – risposero; si infilarono gli snorkel, azionarono i caschi ad energia e si immersero nella vasca.  
Chekov azionò il pulsante di espulsione e furono sparati negli abissi in un'esplosione di bollicine.


	7. In fuga

7. In fuga

Chekov e Uhura si trovarono a circa dieci metri di profondità.  
Dopo un attimo di stordimento iniziarono a compensare la pressione esterna con quella interna, poi attivarono le mappe sul casco di energia.  
Il freddo era intenso anche attraverso le mute e il buio profondo poteva spingere facilmente al panico.  
Uhura, che aveva sempre preferito le alte temperature e le viste sconfinate, prese tre profondi respiri per contrastare il senso di schiacciamento che sempre la pervadeva nelle missioni subacquee.  
Odiava stare sott'acqua, soprattutto di notte.  
Lasciò che fosse Chekov a guidarli.  
Avevano aria per trenta minuti, più cinque di riserva, per cui non c'era tempo da perdere; inoltre le piccole pinne in dotazione non fornivano una grande spinta, per cui dovettero nuotare con energia.  
Si mossero lungo i fianchi degli atolli, che si ergevano come colonne sottomarine, seguendone i profili; ogni tanto incontravano strani animali, alcuni di dimensioni notevoli: il tenente si augurò di non incontrare l'equivalente degli squali locali.  
Dopo appena dieci minuti di nuotata negli abissi, illuminati solo per un breve tratto dalle loro torce, si sentì già stanca.  
"Nyota, non sei più una ragazzina per queste cose…" si disse, ripromettendosi di intensificare i suoi addestramenti una volta a bordo.  
- Pavel, sei sicuro del percorso? Non dovremmo essere già arrivati? – chiese attraverso il comunicatore.  
- Tranquilla, siamo quasi arrivati. Preparati alla riemersione in tre minuti –  
In effetti pochi minuti dopo si trovarono a nuotare lungo una colonna trasparente che portava verso la superficie, sbucando infine dentro la vasca di un locale buio simile ad una sala riunioni.  
- Siamo dentro la scuola dove abbiamo lasciato la navetta. Ho usato le planimetrie delle uscite di emergenza – la informò Chekov, mentre si issava oltre il bordo per finire seduto, gocciolante e senza fiato sul pavimento.  
Uhura lo seguì, abbandonandosi sfinita.  
Si concessero due minuti per riprendersi, poi si tolsero le mute.  
- Pensi che il capitano se la sia cavata? – chiese la bantu, indossando la tuta da sbarco.  
- Lo sai com'è fatto, per lui queste cose sono ritempranti, sembra gli facciano bene alla salute – rispose il navigatore mentre si avviavano per i corridoi deserti alla navetta.  
- Non mi piace l'idea di dover riferire al comandante Spock di aver lasciato solo il capitano mentre due tizi cercavano di sparargli – ammise Uhura, salendo a bordo della navetta e, per un osservatore esterno, sparendo nel nulla.  
- Neanche a me, lo confesso: quei due sono più uniti che mai. Per quanto Spock non faccia trasparire mai nulla, son sicuro che si preoccuperà da morire. E non dirmi che i vulcaniani non provano emozioni! – rispose il navigatore, avviando i controlli.  
Terminata la pressurizzazione la navetta si alzò leggera e sfrecciò invisibile nel cielo stellato.

Kirk stava nuotando nel buio degli abissi, lottando contro il freddo.  
Non aveva fatto in tempo ad indossare la muta stagna; dopo aver reso la porta incandescente e fuso col phaser l'armadietto che la barricava, continuando a sparare periodicamente dei colpi di dissuasione era riuscito a malapena ad infilarsi lo snorkel, il collare del casco ad energia, agganciarsi lo zaino sulla schiena e a spararsi in mare attraverso il condotto, con le pinne ancora in mano.  
Dopo un attimo di shock per l'impatto con l'acqua gelida si infilò le pinnette e si allontanò velocemente.  
Attivò il tricorder, che si agganciò automaticamente al casco proiettando i dati sullo schermo.  
Dopo soli tre minuti i sensori gli segnalarono che due figure lo stavano seguendo, molto più veloci di lui.  
Sembravano pericolosi e determinati e non sapendo ancora con chi avesse a che fare non voleva che lo seguissero verso il centro principale di ricerca, rivelando la propria identità e mettendo in pericolo gli altri scienziati.  
Doveva prima seminarli.  
La cosa non si presentava facile, i due erano esseri semimarini, resistenti e adatti al nuoto, l'avrebbero raggiunto presto.  
Richiamò velocemente sul monitor alcune orografie tridimensionali del fondale e anziché riemergere si spinse più in profondità lungo la parete dell'atollo.  
Gli abissi erano neri come lo spazio profondo e poteva usare solo una leggerissima luce verdognola che illuminava il minimo per non sbattere rovinosamente contro le pareti frastagliate e taglienti delle formazioni coralline, affidandosi al fatto che gli inseguitori non avessero sensori a cui affidarsi ma solo la loro vista.  
Il gelo era paralizzante.  
Dopo dieci minuti dovette ricorrere alle tecniche di training autogeno per frenare l'avanzamento dell'ipotermia.  
A venti metri di profondità trovò quello che cercava: l'imboccatura di una grotta.  
Purtroppo sembrava che i suoi due inseguitori riuscissero comunque a stargli dietro anche senza strumenti, per cui non perse tempo e si infilò velocemente dentro l'apertura.

Sull'Enterprise Uhura e Chekov avevano fatto immediatamente rapporto al comandante Spock, che ovviamente non aveva battuto ciglio; tuttavia un istante dopo aveva aperto un canale con la superficie del pianeta.  
- Spock a dottor McCoy –  
- Qui McCoy - aveva risposto la voce stanca del medico.  
- Dottore, il capitano è lì con lei?-  
- No, non in questo momento – rispose, subito sul chi vive.  
- Da quanto tempo non lo vede? – chiese Spock con voce apparentemente indifferente.  
- Da più di un'ora, direi. Vuole che lo vada a cercare? – rispose il dottore, con una leggera sfumatura di ansia malcelata nella voce. Sapeva della missione e ora sembrava si fossero persi Jim!  
- No, grazie, ma quando lo vede può chiedergli di contattarci, per cortesia? Non vorrei disturbarlo al comunicatore, potrebbe essere… impegnato –  
- Certo, Spock, lo farò –  
- Spock chiude – disse il primo ufficiale, troncando la comunicazione prima che il dottore potesse rivolgere qualcuna delle sue solite, inopportune domande.  
Rimase in attesa, apparentemente impassibile, ma i suoi compagni di viaggio avevano riconosciuto la maschera dei brutti momenti che aveva indossato per l'occasione.  
Il tempo sembrò dilatarsi all'infinito nella ansiosa atmosfera di aspettativa creatasi sul ponte.

Dopo pochi metri l'apertura si allargava in un'enorme caverna, da cui si dipartivano innumerevoli cunicoli di ogni dimensione.  
Kirk sapeva dalle relazioni di T'Mar che una volta era stata una miniera, ormai abbandonata.  
Per seminare i suoi inseguitori, sapendo che seguivano le sue bolle d'aria come le briciole di Pollicino, scelse un vecchio trucco: si infilò inizialmente in un cunicolo senza via d'uscita e dopo un ventina di metri tornò indietro alla caverna; da qui, trattenendo il fiato il più a lungo possibile per non emettere bolle rivelatrici, si inoltrò velocemente in un'altra galleria accuratamente scelta.  
Percorsi quasi cinquanta metri in apnea dovette riprendere a respirare, accorgendosi di essere già entrato negli ultimi cinque minuti di riserva d'aria.  
Pregò che le planimetrie fossero accurate, altrimenti sarebbe stata la sua fine.  
Le pareti della galleria, poco più larga di lui, sfilavano grigie e scabre, evidentemente di origine artificiale.  
C'erano poche forme di vita data la totale mancanza di luce naturale; la sua illuminazione verdognola rendeva il tutto surreale.  
Un vistoso segnale rosso d'allarme sul monitor del casco lo avvisò dell'imminente esaurimento dell'aria.  
La galleria stava risalendo già da un centinaio di metri ma cominciò a disperare di farcela; inoltre il freddo lo stava facendo irrigidire, rallentandogli i movimenti.  
Cominciava a sentirsi la testa pesante e poco lucido.  
Solo qualche altro istante, pensò…  
Mentre la vista gli si appannava del tutto gli parve di scorgere il pelo dell'acqua e una vaga luminescenza.  
Il suo ultimo pensiero fu per il vulcaniano che lo attendeva sul ponte della sua nave, poi sprofondò nel buio.

In piedi sul ponte il comandante Spock serrò impercettibilmente una mano sul bracciolo della poltrona, sorreggendosi.  
Improvvisamente era stato sul punto di svenire, senza causa apparente. Inoltre sentiva un freddo terribile.  
Si riprese con uno sforzo, cercando di passare inosservato al resto dell'equipaggio e mantenendo il controllo sul proprio corpo.  
Dopo qualche istante, tuttavia, iniziò ad avere difficoltà a respirare, come se gli mancasse l'aria.  
Improvvisamente capì cosa stesse succedendo e la consapevolezza lo terrorizzò, completamente fuori controllo. Non per sè, ma per _lui_.  
Sulu fu il primo ad accorgersene.  
- Comandante! – esclamò, alzandosi e avvicinandosi immediatamente ma senza toccarlo – si sente bene? – chiese preoccupato.  
In quella le gambe del primo ufficiale cedettero, facendolo crollare in ginocchio sul ponte; si teneva la gola con una mano e lottava per ogni respiro.  
- Comandante! – Uhura accorse e lo sorresse senza troppi complimenti, facendolo appoggiare alla poltrona – Respiri! Riprenda il controllo, può farcela –  
Uhura era un eccellente ufficiale e una donna di grande perspicacia: aveva capito che in qualche modo quel legame tanto speciale che univa il capitano e il suo primo ufficiale era cresciuto, fino a renderli consapevoli uno dell'altro.  
Questo significava anche che il loro capitano era in pericolo di vita e stava in qualche modo soffocando.  
- Tenente Layrys sul ponte, emergenza medica – chiamò senza esitazione dal comunicatore del bracciolo della poltrona di comando.  
In assenza di quasi tutto il personale medico, sul pianeta per le ricerche, il tenente, in qualità di esobiologa e avendo ricevuto un addestramento speciale in primo soccorso ed emergenze mediche, era quella maggiormente in grado di capire cosa stesse succedendo. Inoltre, era una potente telepate e questo, probabilmente, era la cosa più utile.  
- Hikaru, è il capitano. Dovete cercare di localizzarlo – esclamò.  
- Non è possibile attraverso lo schermo di contenimento! – esclamò Chekov.  
- Ci provi lo stesso, si inventi qualcosa – ordinò Sulu al collega - e senza farsi identificare. Uhura, lo aiuti –  
I due annuirono e corsero alla postazione di navigazione, mettendosi al lavoro.  
Le portine del turbo elevatore si aprirono e T'Mar ne uscì con una valigetta di pronto soccorso, localizzando in un attimo il primo ufficiale a terra e dirigendosi verso di lui.  
- Jim… - sussurrò in un soffio il vulcaniano, poi stramazzò esanime.


	8. In fondo al mare e dintorni

_"Lui non era tagliato per lo spazio, non come Jim o Spock, che sembravano nati per le stelle e sull'Enterprise prosperavano come germogli arturiani esposti a raggi UV."_

8. In fondo al mare e dintorni

T'Mar capì immediatamente cos'era successo.  
Iniettò al primo ufficiale una dose di triossina che lo aiutò a respirare, tuttavia non riprese conoscenza come sperava.  
- Comandante – disse sollevando lo sguardo verso Sulu – dovrò entrare in contatto mentale con il signor Spock, credo di poterlo aiutare –  
- E' il capitano Kirk, vero? E' in pericolo e il comandante lo percepisce su di sé? –  
Lei annuì.  
- Proceda, tenente. E' pericoloso? –  
- No, non si preoccupi –  
T'Mar inserì una mano sotto la testa del vulcaniano, posandogli le dita tra i capelli neri e lisci nei punti di contatto mentale che le erano più congeniali.  
Immediatamente precipitò nella mente del primo ufficiale.  
Durante la licenza su Risa dove si erano conosciuti aveva già avuto modo di entrare in contatto con il vulcaniano, per cui questa volta non rimase così stupefatta dalla meravigliosa struttura cristallina della sua aura.  
Alma adamantis.  
Quelle auree erano considerate di particolare pregio, su Vulcano, denotando menti eccezionalmente dotate e controllate.  
T'Mar ricordava di averla vista scintillare come una pietra preziosa, una vista spettacolare.  
In quel momento, tuttavia, pur se splendida nella sua struttura, l'aura era spenta: i Compagni rimasti improvvisamente soli subivano un terribile shock.  
La propria aura, azzurrina e informe come una bolla d'acqua, "avvolse" quella del primo ufficiale come liquido caldo.  
Emanò ondate di empatia, per scacciare il gelo annichilente del vuoto dell'altro.  
- _Spock_ – chiamò, entrando in contatto con la consapevolezza dell'altro, stordita da una solitudine dolorosa e infinita – _Spock, separi la sua coscienza da quella del capitano. Deve alzare i suoi schermi mentali protettivi _–  
La condivisione del dolore aiutò il vulcaniano a reagire, contrastando il desiderio di lasciarsi scivolare via nel buio.  
Riuscì ad alzare nuovamente i suoi scudi mentali e ad allontanarsi dalla consapevolezza della mancanza del suo compagno.  
- _T'Mar_ – l'aura cristallina si riscaldò nuovamente, brillando fioca – _La ringrazio. Non ero preparato a questa possibilità, o meglio, non sapevo che sarebbe stato così… schiacciante _– il dolore della perdita era fortissimo, lo avvertiva chiaramente.  
E lei sapeva bene come potesse essere. Per esperienza personale.  
- _Non è detto che il capitano sia… finito. Potrebbe essere solo incosciente. Si concentri: dovrebbe captare la differenza _–  
Sentì la coscienza dell'altro ritrarsi e spingersi verso l'umano attraverso il Legame. Una fune di acciaio e oro.  
- _Ha ragione, non è morto. Però gli è successo qualcosa, credo stesse soffocando e sia svenuto _–  
- _E' possibile. Riprenda il controllo, deve gestire la situazione _–  
Scivolarono fuori dalla fusione.  
T'Mar aprì gli occhi e dopo qualche istante lo fece anche Spock, ancora tra le sue braccia.  
Il Vulcaniano sbatté le palpebre, mettendo a fuoco lo sguardo su di lei.  
- Grazie, tenente – disse, formalmente ma con una sfumatura gentile nella voce.  
Lei rispose con un piccolo cenno del capo.  
Il vulcaniano si rialzò fluidamente, come se non fosse successo nulla, riprendendo completamente il controllo delle proprie funzioni fisiche e psichiche.  
Avvertì su di sé lo sguardo preoccupato del personale del ponte: anche se trovava sempre piuttosto illogiche tali emozioni in ufficiali altamente qualificati come quelli dell'Enterprise, aveva imparato da tempo e a proprie spese a non ignorarle.  
Per cui dedicò due-punto-tre secondi del suo tempo a rassicurarli.  
- Signori, sto bene, vi prego di non preoccuparvi ulteriormente per la mia salute - disse, volgendo lo sguardo su tutto il ponte – signor Chekov, tenente Uhura, come procedono i tentativi di individuare il capitano? –

Nella caverna, in fondo al mare del pianeta sottostante, Kirk aveva intanto ripreso conoscenza.  
In qualche modo doveva essere uscito dall'acqua, perché si ritrovò su una specie di spiaggetta sabbiosa, la luce verdolina di emergenza ancora accesa.  
Il tricorder in modalità immersione doveva aver registrato aria respirabile, scollegando il casco ad energia.  
L'aria aveva un odore di muffa salmastra, stantio e sgradevole.  
Aumentò la luminosità della torcia a led al massimo, ma la caverna si estendeva molto oltre la portata della luce: era semplicemente gigantesca.  
Stava tremando in maniera incontrollabile per il freddo; con difficoltà a causa del tremito delle mani tirò fuori il phaser dallo zaino e scaldò dei sassi tutto attorno, poi si spogliò, cercando di respirare normalmente e recuperare calore dalle rocce arroventate.  
Ci mise quasi mezz'ora prima di recuperare piena sensibilità alle estremità, dopo una lunga serie di fitte dolorosissime.  
Controllò l'ora e stabilì che doveva essere rimasto svenuto quasi venti minuti; questo, sommato al tempo impiegato a scaldarsi, significava che probabilmente suoi inseguitori avevano perso le sue tracce e avevano rinunciato alla ricerca nel dedalo di gallerie.  
Per il momento.  
Non si illuse: probabilmente sarebbero tornati con strumenti adeguati per stanarlo; per allora sarebbe dovuto già essere fuori da quella trappola di cunicoli.  
Si sentiva esausto.  
Pensò con rimpianto a quando riusciva a esplorare un nuovo pianeta, respingere alieni poco amichevoli, essere atterrato da una presa vulcaniana, teletrasportato in piena caduta libera dall'atmosfera di un pianeta direttamente sul ponte dell'Enterprise, tutto nella stessa giornata, avendo poi ancora voglia di flirtare con qualche bella aliena cercando di impedire che uccidesse tutti loro.  
Improvvisamente si sentì vecchio, troppo vecchio per queste cose.  
Si concesse ancora qualche minuto, poi mangiò due barrette ipercaloriche dalle razioni di emergenza e si infilò la tuta da immersione.  
Il bello dei nuovi snorkel in dotazione era che potevano essere ricaricati in qualunque momento con atmosfera esterna, garantendo però un'autonomia di soli diciotto minuti.  
Ricontrollò le mappe e vide che avrebbe potuto raggiungere nuovamente il complesso di ricerca. A malapena. Se ci fosse stato anche solo un intoppo…  
Indugiò ancora per un attimo presso il calore delle rocce arroventate, poi si infilò lo snorkel, attivò il casco e abbandonò la tetra caverna per il nero gelido e profondo del cunicolo sommerso.  
Rotta: abissi di Cetacea.  
Nonostante questa volta indossasse la muta, l'impatto con l'acqua gelata fu comunque traumatico.  
Sospirò nello snorkel: era davvero troppo vecchio per queste cose.

Nel suo alloggio McCoy si strofinò gli occhi di fronte al monitor dove stava revisionando i risultati di quella prima, lunghissima giornata di lavoro.  
Il virus si stava dimostrando molto contagioso ed estremamente resistente ai tentativi di cura.  
Di una cosa si era convinto: era di origine sintetica, nessun organismo vivente poteva creare autonomamente quel tipo di struttura molecolare. La domanda era: chi poteva aver pensato una cosa così mostruosa, e perché?  
Si chiese per l'ennesima volta dacchè lo aveva contattato Spock in che pasticcio fosse finito Jim; sapeva che il suo capitano era pieno di risorse, ma non poteva fare a meno di preoccuparsi: se nemmeno Spock sapeva dove fosse…  
Sentiva la stanchezza pesargli addosso.  
Si stiracchiò contro lo schienale della scomoda sedia, fatta evidentemente per natiche meno ossute delle sue, anche se nelle ultime settimane era riuscito a metter su qualche chilo.  
Si alzò, dirigendosi verso la parete che dava verso l'esterno, ammirando il paesaggio sottomarino; il movimento dei pesci attratti dalla luce era rilassante.  
Sentiva la mancanza di T'Mar, in quel momento in modo particolare; se non fosse stato così tardi l'avrebbe chiamata con la scusa di avere un aggiornamento sui risultati dei suoi studi sull'Enterprise.  
Anzi, probabilmente l'avrebbe chiamata comunque, anche senza scusa; solo il timore di svegliarla lo trattenne.  
Dopo il loro ultimo incontro sentiva ancora vagamente la sua presenza nella sua mente, una bella sensazione di calore che gli teneva compagnia contrastando efficacemente il senso di solitudine che da sempre lo accompagnava.  
Lui non era tagliato per lo spazio, non come Jim o Spock, che sembravano nati per le stelle e sull'Enterprise prosperavano come germogli arturiani esposti a raggi UV.  
No, lui era nato per la solida terra sotto i piedi, il sole sulla testa, l'alternarsi del giorno e della notte e delle stagioni, buon cibo, pazienti amichevoli, ricerca scientifica in comodi laboratori, una donna al suo fianco.  
Invece, per qualche oscura ragione, il destino lo aveva condotto alle stelle, lontano da ogni cosa a lui gradita, regalandogli in cambio una specie di famiglia e un senso di utilità, di appartenenza che gli avevano scaldato il cuore e fatto delle stelle la sua vita e dello spazio la sua casa.  
Tuttavia, non si era mai abituato alla solitudine, che si era fatta strada nella sua anima negli anni, scavando come un tarlo, inacidendogli ulteriormente il difficile carattere.  
C'erano state tante donne, molte amate, tutte lasciate indietro o perdute per sempre.  
Dopo ognuna di esse era tornato triste e ancora più solo dai suoi compagni di vita, che con gioioso affetto o rilassante pacatezza (ma questo non lo avrebbe confessato al vulcaniano nemmeno sotto tortura) lo avevano accolto con amorevole amicizia.  
Negli ultimi mesi, però, le cose erano in qualche modo degenerate.  
Aveva perso la voglia di mangiare e di sorridere, bevendo più del solito; aveva iniziato a fare degli imbarazzantissimi sogni erotici con i suoi due amici, era finito persino dentro il loro Legame senza nessuna volontà di farlo.  
Almeno non consapevolmente.  
Evidentemente nella sua tristezza doveva aver inconsciamente cercato conforto nei suoi amici, ma quell'extra di attrazione fisica, anche se solo onirica… beh, non faceva proprio per lui.  
Ora c'era T'Mar, una donna fuori dal comune che per qualche oscuro motivo aveva voluto _lui_, e non i suoi irresistibili amici come succedeva quasi sempre.  
Era bella, intelligente, ma soprattutto emanava affetto e amore come un fuoco caldo in un salotto d'inverno, un calore di cui sentiva disperatamente il bisogno.  
Con lei sentiva di non essere più solo; aveva preso peso e smesso quasi completamente di bere e sognare cose assurdamente erotiche con Jim o Spock o _entrambi_.  
Arrossì solo al ricordo.  
Come evocato dai suoi pensieri il portello di duraplast che copriva il suo boccaporto verso il mare – oggetto che aveva trovato altamente inquietante – si aprì con uno scroscio d'acqua, facendolo sobbalzare di spavento e rivelando un'apparizione dalla pelle scura e viscida.  
- Bones, avresti un bicchiere di brandy per un amico infreddolito?- chiese un Kirk ansimante e livido in volto, accasciandosi a terra in una pozza d'acqua salata.

* * *

_Cosa ne pensate? Fatemelo sapere!_


	9. Pausa

9. Pausa

Nel laboratorio scientifico numero due Spock lavorava sui dati trasmessi da McCoy un'ora prima.  
Erano passate tredici ore dalla rientrata emergenza "dove diavolo è finito il capitano", come l'aveva definita in maniera poco ortodossa il dottore.  
Mentre si arrovellavano alla ricerca si un sistema per scandagliare il pianeta con i sensori attraverso lo scudo di quarantena senza farsi notare era stato contattato dalla superficie.  
- Signor Spock – lo aveva salutato la figura sorridente del capitano - Ho saputo che mi ha cercato. Mi spiace, sono stato… trattenuto da alcuni conoscenti, volevano farmi assolutamente visitare le bellezze sottomarine del luogo. Ora mi son liberato. Ha avuto quei dati che le ho mandato? –  
Il volto del vulcaniano era rimasto assolutamente impassibile, ma dentro di sé aveva provato un insopprimibile senso di sollievo.  
- Capitano, lieto di rivederla. Abbiamo ricevuto i dati, ci stiamo lavorando. Spero che la sua escursione non sia stata troppo… stancante –  
Kirk aveva ridacchiato.  
- Diciamo che non è il mio modo preferito di rilassarmi, ma è andata bene, tutto sommato. La lascio al suo lavoro. Io rimarrò ancora qui per qualche ulteriore incontro – tradotto significava sicuramente altri guai; Spock aveva sospirato mentalmente – mi tenga aggiornato con i risultati di quei dati che le ho inviato, per favore. Kirk chiude –  
A quel punto il primo ufficiale aveva lasciato il ponte al signor Scott ed era tornato alla sua attività di ricerca, a cui si dedicava ormai ininterrottamente da tredici punto sette ore.  
Detestava ammetterlo ma concordava con le deduzioni del dottor McCoy, che nonostante i metodi a volte poco ortodossi era sicuramente un brillante ricercatore: il virus era di origine artificiale, e quindi si poteva supporre con ottime probabilità che avesse a che fare con l'aggressione al capitano e alla sua squadra.  
Il ricordo di ciò che era successo sul ponte gli causò nuovamente una sensazione di imbarazzo.  
Sapeva che il Legame mentale rendeva i Compagni molto sensibili alle reciproche emozioni ma non aveva mai sentito di _svenimenti_… per di più sul ponte di comando di un'ammiraglia della Flotta Astrale. D'altronde, non conosceva molti vulcaniani legati ad un umano… tranne i suoi genitori, ovviamente.  
Si concesse un leggero divertimento all'idea di parlare di questa situazione con _suo padre_…  
Accantonò il pensiero, ma la preoccupazione per l'intensità emotiva portata dal Legame continuò a sfuggire al controllo.  
- Dai dati direi che si tratta più di una specie di prione che un virus – lo riscosse il suo secondo, con la sua voce come bollicine in un acquario - La sua particolare catena proteica alpha e beta è ripiegata in maniera scorretta, il che induce altre proteine ad assumere la stessa conformazione anomala. A loro volta queste proteine sono poi in grado di infettare quelle adiacenti -  
- Il comportamento dei prioni è noto da tempo, tenente -  
- Solo che questo tipo di conformazione è del tutto sconosciuto in natura – rispose lei, alzando gli occhi dal microscopio molecolare.  
Si guardarono per qualche istante, condividendo lo stesso timore.  
- E' di origine artificiale, signore – lo espresse a voce alta T'Mar – c'è qualcuno che ha volontariamente creato questo abominio –  
- Purtroppo devo concordare con lei – rispose cupamente l'ufficiale scientifico – è un virus creato per contagiare e menomare le razze telepatiche. Anche uccidere, nel caso dei vulcaniani –  
- La mia ipotesi è che Tepam sia stato ucciso dello shock neurologico: i vulcaniani, praticando il controllo delle emozioni da millenni, hanno perso la capacità di affrontarle in dose massiccia e questo può risultare fatale. I cetaciani, invece, sono esseri emotivi e profondamente empatici e per loro la perdita di controllo non è mortale, ma il virus può causare comunque gravi menomazioni –  
Spock annuì, mentre la preoccupazione che si era insinuata in fondo alla sua mente riemergeva ancora una volta: perché il virus contagiava solo i telepati? I non telepati erano davvero al sicuro?  
Una fitta di emicrania gli martellò il cervello, la mancanza di sonno cominciava a farsi sentire, probabilmente unita allo sgradevole incidente sul ponte.  
Si fermò a metà del gesto di portarsi una mano alle tempie per massaggiarle, lasciando ricadere il braccio, ma il suo perspicace secondo se ne accorse comunque.  
- Comandante, le andrebbe una pausa? Credo che potremmo averne bisogno –  
Come d'abitudine Spock stava per rifiutare quando un'altra fitta, più forte della prima, lo colse.  
- Va bene – accettò quindi.  
Si recarono in sala mensa, poco affollata a quell'ora del giorno.  
- Posso farle provare una tisana di erbe? E' gradevole. Ho inserito gli estremi nel replicatore qualche giorno fa – propose il tenente.  
Il vulcaniano annuì, cominciava a fidarsi di quella donna come del dottor McCoy .  
Si sedettero ad un tavolino laterale e lei ordinò due tisane e dei biscotti alle mandorle.  
Il profumo intenso delle erbe e dei fiori riportò in mente al vulcaniano una lontanissima memoria.  
Una cucina scavata nella pietra, una teiera posata su un semplice letto di braci, miele di cactus del deserto.  
Una tazza di terracotta piena di liquido profumato.  
"Se non la lasci raffreddare ti scotterai. Trattieni i tuoi impulsi".  
Un saggio consiglio elargito con voce serena. Lui aveva provato a seguirlo, _davvero_, ma la prima volta si era scottato la lingua. Era stata anche l'ultima, però.  
- Questa tisana mi ricorda mia nonna – affermò il vulcaniano, leggermente stupito.  
- Anche a me l'ha insegnata mia nonna - T'Mar sorrise – vorrei che potesse essere qui, probabilmente saprebbe come aiutarci -  
- E' ancora viva, ne deduco –  
- Sì, ha 172 anni. E' una grande donna e un'esperta guaritrice. Mi ha aiutato molto - una leggera tristezza le attraversò il viso – Vedrà che l'infuso la aiuterà con l'emicrania –  
Il primo ufficiale inarcò un sopracciglio.  
- Come fa a dire che soffro di emicrania? – chiese incuriosito.  
- Ha accennato il gesto di portarsi la mano alle tempie per due volte e francamente, dopo quello che le è successo sul ponte, sarei stupita se non ne soffrisse! –  
Il secondo sopracciglio raggiunse anche il primo al centro della fronte del vulcaniano.  
- Affascinante – replicò.  
Lei ridacchiò, poi tornò seria.  
- Come si sente, adesso che il capitano sta bene? – chiese.  
- Io… molto meglio, grazie. Il suo intervento è stato efficace –  
- I Compagni rimasti soli improvvisamente subiscono un forte trauma. La tendenza della consapevolezza è quella di ritrarsi in se stessa, rifiutando la realtà –  
Lei aveva parlato con voce quieta, ma Spock avvertì comunque il dolore annidato in quelle parole.  
- Deve essere stato difficile, per lei – disse gentilmente.  
T'Mar bevve un lungo sorso prima di rispondere.  
- E' stato terribile. Lui era la mia metà, faceva parte di me, e all'improvviso… il vuoto. Seppi immediatamente che era morto, ma ritrovare il corpo dopo giorni… Ci ho messo tre anni, tre lunghi anni di silenzio, buio e meditazione per riacquistare l'equilibrio e continuare a vivere senza di lui –  
Spock avvertì nuovamente quella sensazione di ansia che l'aveva turbato per tutto il giorno: l'idea di perdere Jim era semplicemente insopportabile, il senso di vuoto che l'aveva colto sul ponte era stato spaventoso.  
Bevve un lungo sorso della tisana, che stava effettivamente avendo un ottimo effetto sulla sua emicrania.  
- Non si lasci spaventare, la prego: il capitano è un umano dalle molte risorse, non lo perderà così facilmente – cercò di consolarlo lei, notandone il turbamento.  
Il vulcaniano inarcò un sopracciglio.  
- Credevo fosse una telepate a contatto, non a distanza – replicò, con un pizzico di ironia.  
Lei sorrise.  
- E' esatto, ma non è necessario leggerle la mente per immaginare il corso dei suoi pensieri! Essere legati con un tipo vitale come il capitano deve essere un' impresa titanica! –  
- Non è sempre facile – concesse il vulcaniano – lui ha… una certa propensione ad infilarsi in situazioni difficili –  
- L'eufemismo del giorno – lei rise, quella contagiosa risata come spuma del mare; si ritrovò quasi a sorridere a sua volta, ma si trattenne in tempo.  
Ora che l'emicrania si stava affievolendo si scoprì affamato; allungò una mano a prendere un biscotto, annusandolo leggermente.  
- Cannella? - chiese, mentre la cucina di sua nonna gli tornava prepotentemente in mente.  
Lei annuì – Non si preoccupi, non contengono proteine animali –  
Lui diede un cauto morso, apprezzando la consistenza croccante e il sapore delicatamente aromatico.  
- Posso chiederle che cosa l'ha portata sull'Enterprise? – chiese, prendendo un altro biscotto.  
- Ecco – il volto di lei aveva assunto una sfumatura azzurrina più intensa, ne fu certo – se glielo dico, promette di non rivelarlo a Leonard? –  
Lui inarcò il sopracciglio, palesemente incuriosito.  
- Riguarda il dottor McCoy? –  
- No, in realtà no, ma son certa che non gradirebbe –  
Il vulcaniano inarcò anche il secondo sopracciglio.  
- Credo di poterglielo promettere –  
- Lei –  
Era un'impressione, o il volto della donna era ancora più azzurro?  
- _Io_? – chiese stupito – non capisco. Non ci conoscevamo prima del casuale incontro su Risa –  
- Be', certo lei non conosceva me, ma io ho seguito le sue imprese per molto tempo –  
- Le mie… _imprese_? –  
Lei si portò nervosamente una bianca ciocca di capelli ribelli dietro il delicato orecchio a punta.  
- Ecco… la sua storia mi ha affascinato. Il primo vulcaniano per metà umano, imbarcato per una missione quinquennale su una nave di umani… Dopo il comandante T'Pol non era più successo. E quello che è riuscito a fare, la sua amicizia con il capitano... Ho sentito una specie di affinità, se mi perdona il termine -  
Sì, era decisamente diventata più azzurra, notò Spock.  
- Spero di non averla offesa – lei lo guardò con una leggera ansia negli occhi.  
- Sarebbe illogico, tenente – rispose il vulcaniano – non provo emozioni a riguardo, ma se dovessi sentirne una, credo che il termine giusto per descrivere il relativo stato d'animo sarebbe "lusingato" –  
Lei sospirò mentalmente di sollievo.  
– Di solito è il capitano Kirk a suscitare tale tipo di ammirazione, non io – continuò il primo ufficiale.  
- Si sbaglia, comandante. Il capitano è un esemplare eccezionale della sua razza, ma lei… è proprio un caso unico. Sarebbe sorpreso da quanti giovani alieni hanno scelto la strada dell'Accademia per entrare nella Flotta e seguire il suo esempio –  
Entrambe le sopracciglia del vulcaniano si sollevarono per la sorpresa.  
- Tenente, se non la conoscessi direi che sta veramente cercando di lusingarmi –  
Lei rise.  
- Oh, no, signore. Sono troppo vecchia per queste cose! Ma non abbastanza da non saper riconoscere un buon esempio da seguire – concluse seriamente.  
- In ogni caso, capisco la sua riluttanza a parlare della questione col dottor McCoy –  
- Non glielo dirà, vero? Leonard è piuttosto… suscettibile a riguardo –  
- Forse vuol dire "geloso"? Ammetto che la reazione del dottore sarebbe davvero… godibile, ma non lo farò "per amor di quieto vivere", come dicono gli umani –  
- Non conoscevo questo detto –  
- Credo che restando a fianco degli umani in generale e del dottor McCoy in particolare avrà modo di impararne più di quanti ne desideri. Ora, torniamo al lavoro? –  
- Sì signore. Come va la sua emicrania?-  
- E' quasi sparita – si accorse lui con sorpresa.  
- Mi fa piacere. La tisana di mia nonna ha funzionato nuovamente – sorrise lei, alzandosi per seguire il suo superiore fuori dalla sala mensa.


	10. Stress

_McCoy è davvero sotto pressione, difficile reggere il carico di tanta responsabilità anche per lui._

10. Stress

- Devi proprio andare, Jim?- chiese McCoy per la terza volta da quando si erano seduti a mangiare.  
- Bones, abbassa la voce, per favore -  
Si trovavano nella mensa del complesso di ricerca; la sala era particolarmente affollata, medici e scienziati di mezzo quadrante erano arrivati per aiutare nelle ricerche sul virus.  
Due denobulani passarono accanto al loro tavolo e salutarono con un cenno del capo.  
Spiccavano per la loro assenza i vulcaniani, ma erano stati esclusi a causa dell'elevato rischio di contagio, nonostante molti di loro avessero insistito comunque per partecipare alle ricerche: semplicemente, il governo di Cetacea non voleva la responsabilità di ulteriori morti.  
- Jim, è troppo pericoloso! Non sappiamo chi sia questa gente! Quel Feelsh… sembrava terrorizzato, non puoi fidarti! -  
- Bones, devo sapere con chi si stava incontrando Tepam, è fondamentale - ripeté pazientemente Kirk per la terza volta cercando di calmare l'amico.  
- Solo ieri ti hanno quasi ucciso! – urlò McCoy, alzandosi in piedi e facendo voltare diverse facce verso di loro.  
Anche Kirk si alzò velocemente – E' vero, dottore, quello bombole difettose mi hanno quasi ucciso, ma non si preoccupi, non succederà più – disse a voce alta, sorridendo mentre prendeva il dottore fermamente per il braccio.  
- Bones, che diamine stai facendo? Andiamo via – sibilò tra i denti continuando a sorridere e conducendo l'amico fuori dalla sala.  
Lo trascinò con discrezione fino all'alloggio che condividevano, spingendolo dentro e chiudendo la porta.  
- Dottore, uno scherzo del genere può annullare tutto il nostro lavoro di indagine! Cosa diavolo le prende? – chiese, con una certa durezza.  
McCoy appariva insolitamente pallido e lo guardò con gli occhi azzurro cielo sgranati.  
- Io… non lo so. Per un attimo ho perso la testa. Mi spiace –  
Crollò su una sedia e sprofondò il capo tra le mani, arruffandosi i capelli.  
Kirk si preoccupò vedendo l'amico in quelle condizioni. Gli si inginocchiò davanti, stringendogli un braccio.  
- Bones… che ti succede? –  
Il dottore fece un evidente sforzo per riprendere il controllo.  
- Credo sia lo stress. Sto dormendo poco e ho tutti gli occhi puntati addosso. Hai visto i due denobulani che ci hanno salutato? Sai chi è lei? Almira Phlox, la nipote del dottor Phlox dell'Enterprise di Archer, praticamente una leggenda! E tutti vengono da me con moli di dati da analizzare o teorie strampalate da verificare. Non sono un computer vivente come Spock, e la preoccupazione per il continuo diffondersi dell'epidemia mi sta logorando. Dopo lo spavento che mi hai fatto prendere ieri…-  
Kirk lo guardò attentamente negli occhi azzurri: il suo amico era un tipo emotivo, ma di solito reggeva piuttosto bene lo stress da lavoro e aveva gestito situazioni anche peggiori di quella senza cedimenti…  
Sorrise, rassicurante.  
- Starò attento, te lo prometto! E so che sei perfettamente all'altezza del tuo compito… qualunque cosa dica Spock! Anzi… credo che tu sia l'uomo giusto per questo –  
- Umpf… - sbottò il medico, alzandosi e passeggiando nervosamente nel piccolo alloggio – quel vulcaniano avrà la capacità di calcolo di un computer multifasico nell'analizzare terabyte di dati, ma senza un briciolo di intuizione ad incollare i pezzi certe volte non si va da nessuna parte! Per esempio, nessuno si era accorto – nemmeno lui – che il contagio è rarissimo tra gli orfani e i single da lunga data! Questo perché nessuno ha pensato di incrociare i dati provenienti dallo studio del Ministero delle Politiche Sociali con l'indagine statistica del gruppo di volontari dell'università di…-  
Kirk sorrise tra sé, vedendo che l'amico era tornato quello di sempre.  
Si versò un caffè dalla macchinetta nell'angolo, ascoltando McCoy che snocciolava sfilze incomprensibili di dati a memoria, ricollegandoli tra loro con quella straordinaria capacità di pensiero parallelo e creativo che lo rendevano di fatto un eccellente scienziato.  
Quando il dottore tornò al suo lavoro nel complesso di ricerca dell'università, Kirk si dedicò ad organizzare l'attrezzatura per l'incontro che lo aspettava.  
Riordinò la dotazione standard per le immersioni, aggiunse un secondo snorkel per ogni evenienza, raddoppiò le razioni d'emergenza e prese due micro localizzatori.  
Questa volta, data la distanza da percorrere, aveva deciso di utilizzare il sub-pod monoposto per gli spostamenti subaquei, una specie di capsula trasparente dotata di propulsori.  
Ricontrollò con attenzione l'attrezzatura: la recente esperienza nelle grotte sottomarine gli aveva insegnato a non sottovalutare alcune cosette; anzi, ripensandoci, aggiunse un miniphaser subacqueo grande come una caramella e un secondo coltello nascosto nello spessore delle pinne.  
Nel frattempo rifletté sull'incontro con Feelsh del giorno precedente.  
Il cetaciano si era presentato da loro senza preavviso, piuttosto tardi, quando i corridoi degli alloggi erano poco frequentati; era entrato nella stanza chiudendosi immediatamente la porta alle spalle.  
Fortunatamente sia Kirk che il dottor McCoy erano ancora svegli, anche se dopo la gita sottomarina e l'ipotermia subita Kirk stava letteralmente crollando dal sonno: aveva dovuto bere due caffè per restare sveglio durante il confuso discorso del biologo.  
A quanto pareva, poco prima di morire Tepam si era incontrato con alcuni Cetaciani almeno in due occasioni; dalla descrizione non sembravano affatto scienziati, aveva aggiunto nervosamente Feelsh, tanto più che in quelle occasioni il vulcaniano aveva evitato che Feelsh, che pure era il suo collaboratore locale su Cetacea, potesse udire i loro discorsi.  
Durante il loro ultimo incontro in particolare Tepam era apparso piuttosto teso, aveva persino alzato la voce.  
- Ha sentito cosa ha detto? - aveva chiesto Kirk.  
- Sì – aveva risposto il biologo dai capelli verdini - ha detto "questa è una follia, non vi rendete conto del pericolo". Mi è sembrato davvero strano che urlasse, di solito era talmente composto! Ma forse erano i primi sintomi della malattia, pochi giorni dopo è morto tra terribili eccessi emotivi. Terrificante, su un vulcaniano –  
- Lei sa chi fossero quelle persone? –  
- Dicevano di essere i biologi responsabili di una grossa piantagione di alghe miwari a qualche chilometro dalla città. Si chiama Miwari-ta –  
A quel punto il terrorizzato cetaciano era saltato su come una molla troppo tesa ed era scappato via.  
Kirk e McCoy si erano guardati negli occhi per alcuni istanti.  
- Cosa ne pensi?- aveva chiesto il capitano all'amico.  
- Non saprei… cosa c'entrava uno psiconeurologo vulcaniano con i biologi di una piantagione di alghe? Hai visto quanto era nervoso Feelsh? Non mi piace per niente –  
- E' sicuramente sospetto – aveva concordato Kirk, mettendosi subito al terminale a cercare informazioni sulla piantagione.  
Dopo pochi istanti, però, aveva iniziato a tremare e sbadigliare incontrollabilmente, finché McCoy gli aveva messo un bicchiere di scotch in mano e l'aveva spedito a letto.  
- Perché non riesco a smettere di tremare? – aveva chiesto il capitano, rovesciando leggermente il contenuto del bicchiere sul lenzuolo azzurro cangiante.  
- Non preoccuparti, è una conseguenza della fatica e dell'ipotermia – l'aveva tranquillizzato il medico col suo sorriso rassicurante, togliendogli il bicchiere vuoto dalle mani e aggiungendogli un'altra coperta sopra – devi solo riposare. Caro Jim, non siamo più ragazzini! –  
L'ultimo ricordo era stato lo sguardo ironico del dottore, poi più niente.  
Si era addormentato di colpo e aveva dormito per quasi dodici ore.  
Al suo risveglio, dopo una colazione molto più abbondante del solito, aveva passato qualche ora a fare ricerche sulla piantagione di alghe Miwari-ta sul web di Cetacea.  
Nonostante la traduzione fosse quasi perfettamente leggibile, alcune parole erano in originale, con una fonetica assolutamente impronunciabile e un significato presunto tra parentesi, segno della complessità della lingua locale.  
La piantagione non era molto estesa, ma si era fatta un certo nome per la qualità eccellente dell'alga miwari che produceva, a quanto pare una vera prelibatezza locale; inoltre l'intera produzione era certificata biologica, senza l'aggiunta di OGM, concimi artificiali o altri elementi non completamente naturali.  
Una parte del sito dell'azienda era interamente dedicata ai metodi biologici di coltivazione e una forte critica verso le tecniche artificiali di intensificazione delle colture.  
L'azienda era a conduzione familiare, diretta da due fratelli gemelli: uno era un biologo, che gestiva la parte agricola, e l'altro era un manager aziendale che si occupava della parte finanziaria.  
Kirk non ebbe dubbi di chi fosse opera l'articolo naturalista.  
Kirk studiò le foto dei due: era molo simili tra loro, a parte il colore dei capelli e l'espressione.  
Il manager, dai capelli turchese chiaro, mostrava un sorriso accattivante che però non arrivava agli occhi, piuttosto freddi.  
Il biologo, con i capelli bianchi come T'Mar, non sorrideva e aveva un'espressione scontrosa nello sguardo, come un adolescente arrabbiato contro il mondo.  
Un adolescente umano, si corresse.  
Chissà se anche i giovani vulcaniani erano così ribelli, si chiese. La logica diceva di no, ma ricordando il suo primo ufficiale all'inizio della loro carriera fu sicuro che l'ambasciatore Sarek e sua moglie Amanda non avessero avuto vita facile durante la giovinezza del loro rampollo…  
Sorrise al pensiero di Spock ragazzino.  
Avrebbe voluto averlo al suo fianco, in quel momento, ma l'idea di metterlo a rischio di contagio con una malattia così orribile per sua brillante mente logica gli dava la nausea; nonostante la grande distanza che li separava poteva sempre avvertire il calore ordinato della sua presenza in un angolo remoto della propria mente: una presenza confortante.  
La giornata volgeva al termine e aveva sperato di finire prima del rientro di Bones, ma purtroppo non fu così.  
L'amico rientrò in anticipo come un rinoceronte in carica, sbraitando contro i colleghi, l' amministrazione, il sistema di raccolta dati, i computer del centro e ogni cosa si potesse incolpare dell'insuccesso della ricerca.  
Sembrava un indemoniato e il capitano si preoccupò.  
- Bones, calmati! Che ti prende? - gli chiese, ponendoglisi davanti e bloccandone l'andirivieni concitato per la piccola stanza.  
Il medico sollevò lo sguardo sull'amico: furia, disperazione, ansia, una miscela esplosiva e dolorosa si agitava negli occhi azzurro mare, di solito così calmi se non proprio cinici.  
- Dottore, si calmi - ordinò Kirk con il suo tono di comando più autoritario, riconoscendo una crisi di nervi.  
McCoy si interruppe a metà di una parola e lo guardò stralunato, quasi non lo riconoscesse, poi crollò seduto sul letto, inebetito.  
Kirk prese una sedia e si sedette di fronte all'amico, notandone le profonde occhiaie e qualche nuova ruga. Lo stress stava minando il suo equilibrio, si rese conto stupito; strano, davvero, di solito nei momenti di crisi il dottore dava il meglio di sé, controllando la sua notevole emotività dietro una maschera di professionalità e freddezza paragonabile a quella di Spock.  
Stavolta, invece, qualcosa stava andando storto.  
Si chinò verso l'amico.  
- Bones... Credo che tu stia lavorando troppo e stia perdendo il tuo distacco professionale. Non so da cosa dipenda, ma voglio che ti prenda una pausa. Stasera stessa voglio che torni sull'Enterprise e ti prenda almeno ventiquattr'ore di riposo. Anzi, facciamo trenta, considerando le quattro ore di decontaminazione necessarie -  
- Ma Jim, non posso assolutamente...- esclamò il medico, facendo per balzare in piedi nuovamente.  
Kirk lo bloccò prontamente con una mano sulla spalla, obbligandolo con la forza a sedersi nuovamente.  
- E' un ordine, Bones. Riposati, stai con T'Mar, cerca di riacquistare la calma. Così non puoi lavorare, questa cura è troppo importante per sbagliare -  
L'amico lo guardò con una tale rabbia negli occhi che Kirk per un attimo ne ebbe quasi paura, prima di indurire lo sguardo a sua volta.  
- Dottore, le ho dato un ordine diretto. Spero non voglia disobbedire... Sarebbe insubordinazione. E la rimanderei sull'Enterprise comunque, in modo permanente. Lei è vitale per questa ricerca, ma non nelle sue condizioni mentali. Faccia un favore ad entrambi: ubbidisca -  
Era da tempo immemorabile che non doveva usare quel tono con Bones, forse dai primi anni della missione quinquennale, quando il dottore trovava difficile accettare le sue decisioni più azzardate a causa della giovanissima età del suo nuovo capitano.  
Ma il tempo era passato, ormai erano amici oltre che colleghi e lavoravano come una squadra molto affiatata; Bones si fidava della sua capacità di giudizio e non passava mai il segno.  
Stavolta, invece...  
La sensazione era difficile da digerire.  
Il dottore lo guardò e cambiò improvvisamente atteggiamento; una espressione di paura gli riempì lo sguardo e cominciò a tremare.  
- Jim... Scusami, davvero, non so cosa mi succeda. Forse sono gli effetti dei contatti mentali con T'Mar, le mie emozioni sono oscillanti. Sento molto la sua mancanza, tanto da avere difficoltà a concentrarmi -  
Kirk si rilassò alla spiegazione, volendo, avendo bisogno di accettarla; la possibilità che il suo amico non si fidasse più di lui era troppo amara.  
Lo prese affettuosamente per le spalle.  
- E' per questo che farai come ti dico –  
Il dottore annuì, si fece una lunga doccia sonica e si buttò sul letto con l'asciugamano annodato attorno ai fianchi, osservando distrattamente i preparativi dell'amico.  
Quando Kirk si voltò per salutarlo, caricandosi lo zaino sulla schiena, McCoy era scivolato nel sonno, l'asciugamano quasi completamente aperto.  
Lo coprì con una leggera coperta, sorridendo intenerito dal burbero dottore addormentato, poi uscì dalla stanza senza far rumore, chiudendosi alle spalle l'antiquata porta a cardini.  
Era appena iniziato il terzo quarto del ciclo diurno, che in estate su Cetacea durava circa 44 ore; in questo modo il suo sopralluogo alla piantagione sarebbe avvenuto di giorno.  
Meglio così, gli abissi erano abbastanza inquietanti anche alla luce del sole.


	11. Complicazioni

11. Complicazioni

Spock era chino sul microscopio a diffrazione subatomica, l'unico nel settore di spazio in cui si trovavano e da lui richiesto espressamente durante l'ultimo ammodernamento della nave; il dottore aveva protestato, dal momento che la struttura del piccolo acceleratore di particelle abbinato al microscopio occupava un intero laboratorio scientifico, ma logicamente il capitano lo aveva accontentato.  
- Bones, se Spock ritiene che possa servire allora lo prendiamo - aveva commentato in tono definitivo Jim.  
In quel momento l'ufficiale scientifico stava verificando una teoria ipotizzata da uno scienziato Andoriano secondo cui alcune delle particelle subatomiche della struttura del virus fossero state infiltrate con bosoni di Higgs modificati in camere di antimateria; questo avrebbe spiegato perché la struttura primaria del prione resisteva ai tentativi di annichilazione.  
Personalmente, la trovava un'idea troppo azzardata, perché avrebbe richiesto una tecnologia talmente complessa da essere facilmente tracciabile, però si era sentito comunque in dovere di verificarla, dedicandole le ultime nove-punto-tre ore del suo tempo.  
Sollevò lo sguardo dal visore, reprimendo un lieve sospiro sfuggito al controllo: come pensava, la teoria era sbagliata, nessun bosone di Higgs si era illuminato al bombardamento di neutrini a cui aveva sottoposto il campione di prione, reso innocuo prima di essere trasportato a bordo.  
Decise di prendersi un momento di pausa e recarsi sul ponte a verificare la situazione, dal momento che durante la delicata procedura aveva chiesto espressamente di non essere contattato se non per gravi e urgenti motivi.  
Non aveva una reale necessità di recarsi fisicamente in plancia, poteva farsi aggiornare dal suo alloggio, ma sapeva che l'equipaggio era preoccupato e sentiva il bisogno di vedere il suo comandante.  
Aveva notato che col tempo il personale di plancia si era adattato agli ufficiali in comando di volta in volta: con lui tutti facevano uno sforzo maggiore per apparire rilassati e non troppo emotivi, chiacchieravano in toni controllati e non ridevano esageratamente. Quando Jim era sulla sua poltrona, invece, l'atmosfera era completamente diversa, anche se lui era comunque presente alla sua postazione: si rideva, Chekov raccontava strani e piccanti storielle che spacciava per russe, Sulu antiche leggende di guerrieri giapponesi che seguivano il Bushido, la via del guerriero, che aveva trovato particolarmente affine agli antichi codici di comportamento vulcaniano.  
Personalmente apprezzava lo sforzo di autocontrollo dell'equipaggio nei suoi confronti, anche se in fondo doveva ammettere di invidiare la rilassatezza dei turni di Jim.  
- Comandante in plancia - avvisò Uhura, sentendo aprirsi le portone del turbo elevatore.  
- Signori - salutò il primo ufficiale - Tenente Sulu, rapporto per favore -  
- Orbita standard, signore. Il signor Scott ha iniziato la procedura di ricalibrazione dei cristalli di dilitio come annunciato, dovrebbe averne per circa otto ore. Ha chiamato il prefetto per un aggiornamento sull'andamento del contagio; è confermato, signore: il trend è esponenziale, non geometrico -  
Il vulcaniano annuì impercettibilmente: era quanto temevano, la progressione esponenziale era molto più veloce.  
- Ha detto a che percentuale si è arrivati? -  
- Sì signore, trentasei per cento -  
"Così tanto? " si chiese, allarmato, ma esteriormente mantenne una serena maschera di impassibilità.  
- Il capitano ha fatto rapporto regolarmente - aggiunse Sulu.  
- Trasmetta la registrazione alla mia postazione, per cortesia - chiese, infilandosi visore e auricolare.  
- Qui Kirk - disse il volto del suo capitano, apparendo sul visore.  
"Mi manca" si accorse suo malgrado alla vista del bel viso sorridente "da quando si è creato il Legame sento la sua assenza molto più acutamente. E non posso controllare questa sensazione, solo... Conviverci" dovette ammettere con sé stesso.  
- La situazione è tranquilla e ho deciso di prendermi un pausa di qualche ora per visitare una piantagione di alghe miwari, sapete quanto mi piacciano - Spock trattenne un altro sospiro: Jim odiava le alghe, evidentemente stava indagando su qualcosa. Guai, gli disse una vocina poco logica ma molto esperta al riguardo di un certo capitano.  
- Ho convinto il dottor McCoy a concedersi un meritato riposo, credo stia lavorando troppo. Mi è parso affaticato. Dovrebbe risalire tra circa due ore per iniziare le procedure di decontaminazione. Signor Spock, la prego di verificare che si riposi, è importante che sia al massimo della concentrazione quando tornerà al lavoro -  
Qualcosa non quadrava: non era normale che Jim si raccomandasse tanto per il dottore, né era previsto che tornasse a bordo.  
Controllò l'orario della registrazione e inarcò un sopracciglio: erano passate tre ore dal messaggio.  
- Signor Sulu, il dottor McCoy è tornato a bordo o ha fatto rapporto nell'ultima ora? -  
Hikaru si voltò verso di lui, cogliendo immediatamente il significato di quella semplice richiesta.  
- No, signore, ma probabilmente sarà molto impegnato nel lavoro -  
- È possibile, ma sarà meglio verificare - Ruotò la poltrona verso l'addetta alle comunicazioni - Tenente, rintracci il dottor McCoy -  
- Sì signore -  
Mentre Uhura tentava di contattare il dottore l'intercom trillò.  
- Tenente Layris -  
- Sì tenente? - chiese Spock rispondendo.  
- Comandante... scusi se la disturbo, ma... ha avuto notizie del dottor McCoy recentemente? -  
Spock inarcò un sopracciglio.  
- Stavamo giusto tentando di contattarlo, tenente. Inutilmente - aggiunse, vedendo il segno di diniego che gli faceva Uhura dalla sua postazione - come mai lo chiede, tenente? Ritiene possa esserci qualche problema?-  
- Ecco... Credo di sì - rispose esitante - ho una strana sensazione...-  
- Sensazione, tenente? Non credo si possa ritenere una valida prova- rispose il primo ufficiale, leggermente spazientito.  
- Una sensazione come quella che ieri l'ha fatta collassare sul ponte, signore - rispose rigidamente T'Mar.  
Spock sentì il suo senso di allarme salire immediatamente di livello.  
T'Mar aveva un legame mentale con Leonard, si rese conto con un certo stupore, e stava percependo che il suo compagno era in difficoltà, come lui aveva sentito Jim soffocare.  
Ricollegando quello che aveva detto il capitano durante il suo messaggio Spock dedusse che qualcosa di strano stava già succedendo da prima che Jim facesse rapporto.  
- Tenente - aggiunse in tono più gentile - sa darmi qualche precisazione in più?-  
- Ecco... Avverto un forte stress emotivo, una sorta di altalena umorale e una notevole confusione. C'è decisamente qualcosa di sbagliato-  
- Ha bisogno di assistenza? -  
- No signore, la ringrazio. Posso gestire la cosa -  
- Non si preoccupi, rintracceremo il dottor McCoy in poco tempo. La terremo informata. Spock chiude -  
Il vulcaniano soppresse senza pietà la morsa che gli aveva stretto lo stomaco al pensiero dell'amico.  
- Signor Spock, ho finito di decriptare il diario di Tepam - lo richiamò Uhura dalla sua postazione.  
- Ebbene, tenente? - chiese il vulcaniano, ruotando la poltroncina verso di lei.  
- Non le piacerà, signore - disse la Bantu con voce grave, i begli occhi scuri colmi di preoccupazione.

Kirk si stava godendo l'escursione, si accorse.  
Dopo la preoccupazione iniziale per lo strano comportamento del suo amico, Kirk era riuscito a rilassarsi e godersi il viaggio; d'altronde la gestione dello stress era un qualcosa che i capitani d'astronave dovevano imparare molto presto, accantonando un problema quando non poteva essere momentaneamente risolto, così come il dormire a comando in ogni momento possibile, anche durante le emergenze.  
Era dai tempi dell'accademia che non guidava un subpod, ma ricordava bene che gli era sempre piaciuto quasi quanto pilotare una navetta.  
Il veicolo era piccolo ma potente ed estremamente maneggevole; la copertura trasparente permetteva una visione completa del paesaggio marino: era come essere immersi in una bolla di sapone, una sensazione fantastica.  
La fattoria era a circa un' ora di distanza dal centro di ricerca, su un fondale di una ventina metri.  
Diede un'occhiata al percorso, proiettato direttamente sul cupolotto trasparente, e si infilò in uno stretto canalone.  
La luce penetrava fino alla sua profondità, schiarendo l'acqua in un azzurro turchese e permettendo una larga visuale.  
Pesci di ogni genere e forma gli sfilavano accanto: anguille viola, crostacei verdi e rossi, una specie di pesce palla gigante che si gonfiò al suo passaggio, mostrando una spaventosa chiostra di denti acuminati.  
Questa piantagione lo incuriosiva parecchio e decise di adottare la tecnica dell'accensione della miccia, per studiare poi la reazione e cercare di carpire informazioni.  
Sentì l'adrenalina scorrere più veloce all'idea del confronto: anche se non l'avrebbe mai ammesso con un certo vulcaniano, che già lo accusava di correre rischi eccessivi per motivi illogici, in realtà lui _amava_ questo tipo di confronti, anzi, _viveva_ per questo.  
Un grosso crostaceo simile ad un calamaro di un quasi due metri scappò via impaurito, lasciandosi dietro una nuvola di inchiostro scuro per sfuggire allo strano predatore.  
Sghignazzando come una recluta accelerò al massimo, facendo fare una rotazione completa al veicolo e sfiorando le pareti del canalone.

- Spock a sicurezza -  
Il primo ufficiale sedeva in plancia, consapevole che non sarebbe tornato troppo presto alla sua ricerca.  
- Qui Tarantino signore - rispose il capo delle giacche rosse.  
- Tenente, organizzi una squadra di due persone per una ricerca Uomo sul pianeta, scenario cittadino scientificamente avanzato con ambientazione terro-acquatica. Dovete ipotizzare che la persona possa essere in stato confusionale, potrebbe nascondersi volontariamente o fare resistenza -  
- Ricevuto,comandante. Chi è l'obiettivo, signore?-  
- Il dottor McCoy -  
- Oh no, signore, di nuovo! - si lasciò sfuggire Tarantino, ricordando la volta in cui il medico si era iniettato per sbaglio una dose massiccia di codrazina, per poi teletrasportarsi in piena crisi paranoica nel pianeta del Tempo e lanciarsi nel passato, modificando la storia in maniera catastrofica.  
Ovviamente, era toccato a Spock e Kirk rimettere le cose a posto, ma era stato il capitano a pagare il prezzo più alto.  
Durante i loro contatti mentali, Spock poteva ancora percepire in Jim un eco di tristezza per la perdita di Edith Keeler.  
- Suggerirei lei stesso e il tenente Snarll, ma la scelta è a sua discrezione. Sarete guidati dal guardiamarina Chekov, che è già sceso sul pianeta -  
Il tenente Snarll, il secondo di Tarantino, era un felinoide dall'aspetto e caratteristiche umanoidi... Se non si fissavano troppo i suoi occhi gialli a fessura verticale e le zanne che spuntavano quando sorrideva; quello che era più difficile da credere era che fosse dotato di un notevole senso dell'umorismo.  
Grazie ai suoi sensi acuti e alla sua estrema resistenza alla fatica si era rivelato un addetto alla sicurezza particolarmente adatto alla ricerca di dispersi o rapiti; era stata infatti questa la sua specializzazione prima di imbarcarsi sull'Enterprise.  
- Concordo con la scelta, comandante. Saremo in sala teletrasporto tra un quarto d'ora -  
- Tenetemi aggiornato ogni venti minuti su un canale criptato, non importa se dal pianeta si chiedono cosa stiamo trasmettendo. Spock chiude -  
Chekov si stava già dirigendo al turboelevatore.  
- Guardiamarina... - si interruppe, non sapendo bene cosa raccomandare: l' ufficiale era perfettamente capace di svolgere al meglio il compito affidatogli.  
- Sì, signor Spock? -  
- La prego, riporti il nostro ufficiale medico a bordo incolume - fu il massimo che riuscì a dire, frenato dal suo naturale riserbo.  
Chekov, conoscendo bene il primo ufficiale, capì perfettamente cosa intendesse.  
- Certo, signore, stia tranquillo - rispose sorridendo dal turboelevatore, poi le portine si chiusero.  
Spock ruotò nuovamente la poltrona verso Uhura.  
- Tenente, mi passi la decrittazione del diario di Tepam -  
- Sì signore, in arrivo sulla sua postazione – rispose la bantu.

* * *

_Spero vi stia coinvolgendo! Non è facile dirlo senza recensioni..._


	12. Alghe miwari

12. Alghe miwari

Il canalone terminò, aprendosi in una meravigliosa distesa sottomarina.  
Il fondale sabbioso era ricoperto da un'enorme, ordinata coltivazione di alghe nere, lucide come plastica e alte circa un metro, che fluttuavano dolcemente alla corrente; al di sopra passavano branchi di pesci di tutte le dimensioni e colori, come farfalle su un campo fiorito, compreso un gruppo di grossi cetacei che stazionavano giocando oziosi.  
Ovunque un'intensa tonalità di azzurro e raggi solari leggermente obliqui che penetravano dalla superficie donavano al paesaggio un aspetto da favola.  
Tra le file di alghe, simili a filari di viti, si trovavano alcune decine di cetaciani che lavoravano senza particolari attrezzature, a parte una muta leggera e delle zavorre alle caviglie per poter camminare sul fondale.  
Ad intervalli regolari si avvicinavano a delle torrette diffuse un po' ovunque, attaccavano una mascherina e ci respiravano dentro per qualche minuto, per poi tornare al lavoro.  
Da un lato della coltivazione si trovavano alcune strutture nella tipica architettura locale: bolle di materiale trasparente leggermente iridescenti si susseguivano, unite da piccoli corridoi azzurri come un enorme filo di perle subacquee.  
Kirk non aveva mai visto niente del genere: era uno spettacolo mozzafiato. Beh, era per queste cose che era entrato nella Flotta Stellare, no? Alla ricerca di strani e nuovi mondi...  
Dopo una breve ricognizione si diresse verso una zona di stazionamento, dove si trovavano altri piccoli natanti monoposto ed enormi veicoli da carico.  
Dalla trasmittente arrivò il segnale di una chiamata.  
- Salve, benvenuto alla Miwari-ta, come posso aiutarla? - chiese una voce spumeggiante in inglese standard.  
- Salve, sono James Kirk, vorrei visitare la vostra bellissima piantagione. Non ho un appuntamento - rispose il capitano.  
- Un momento, prego -  
Una musica delicata e dalle tonalità esotiche riempì l'abitacolo nell'attesa.  
- capitano Kirk! Quale onore averla tra noi! - esclamò una voce maschile - prego, entri nella camera di compensazione alla sua destra, verrà svuotata e ripressurizzata in pochi minuti -  
Kirk manovrò abilmente il subpod nella camera indicata, dove si era aperto un grosso portello stagno che si richiuse dietro di lui.  
Quando l'acqua defluì Kirk scese sul grigliato del pavimento, che lasciava il pavimento sufficientemente asciutto per i suoi stivali.  
Un cetaciano dai capelli turchesi e abbigliamento formale lo raggiunse da una porta a vetri laterale: il gemello manager, riconobbe Kirk.  
- Capitano, che gradita sorpresa! Io sono Delia - esclamò quello, allungando una mano delicatamente palmata.  
- vedo che sapete chi sono! - Rispose il capitano, ricambiando la stretta forte e decisa.  
- La sua fama la precede. Lei è il capitano dell'Enterprise, l'astronave della Flotta Stellare che sta coordinando gli sforzi per debellare il terribile virus che sta opprimendo il nostro pianeta. Cosa la porta da noi? -  
Kirk era un esperto di schermaglie e aveva un ottimo intuito per la gente: il tipo, che avrebbe venduto sua madre per un incremento delle vendite dell'un percento, era sinceramente stupito di vederlo. Dunque probabilmente non era coinvolto.  
- Avevo bisogno di una pausa, volevo visitare il pianeta e ho visto la vostra pubblicità: le immagini erano così interessanti che mi hanno attratto - non disse che amava le alghe miwari, nel remoto caso gli proponessero una degustazione - spero possiate mostrarmi qualcosa, anche se non ho un appuntamento -  
- Ma certo! Anche se stiamo per chiudere la giornata lavorativa sarò lieto di mostrarle io stesso la piantagione -  
Dopo avergli offerto una strana tisana dal sapore gradevole lo condusse ad un veicolo anfibio rosso brillante e attraverso la camera di pressurizzazione si ritrovarono a sorvolare la coltivazione, che da vicino era ancora più stupefacente, mentre il suo cicerone forniva informazioni e dati sulla produttività.  
- Facciamo quattro raccolti in un anno solare standard, che corrisponde a circa due cicli di rivoluzione di Cetacea attorno a Lambda Aurigae -  
- La quarantena vi sta danneggiando le vendite? - chiese Kirk.  
- Non molto, il nostro mercato è per lo più locale, sul pianeta; esportiamo solo circa l'un per cento del prodotto, abbiamo rallentato leggermente la produzione per evitare l'eccedenza e stiamo accumulando una piccola scorta per quando riapriranno le esportazioni -  
"Avido bastardo " pensò Kirk "questo venderebbe davvero sua madre per quell'uno per cento! Questo però significa anche che non ha alcun interesse nella diffusione del virus, anzi, la quarantena danneggia i guadagni"  
Rientrarono nelle strutture simili a bolle di sapone e Delia lo accompagnò a visitare i laboratori, stanze e stanze di attrezzature piuttosto avanzate.  
- Non sono uno scienziato, ma mi sembrate piuttosto ben organizzati! -  
- Ci teniamo al passo, è necessario. La parte della ricerca è tenuta da mio fratello, è lui il biologo! È convinto che il futuro sia nelle coltivazioni biologiche e quindi studiamo i metodi per evitare concimi e repellenti artificiali: è difficile mantenersi competitivi in questo modo -  
Il tono del cetaciano era perfettamente neutro, ma Kirk capì che Delia non approvava lo spreco di risorse a favore dell'ambiente.  
Entrarono in una enorme bolla trasparente; Kirk vide all'esterno il branco di cetacei neri giocare scivolando sulla copertura tra una miriade di bolle multicolore.  
All'interno si trovavano grandi vasche piene di liquido gelatinoso, contenenti piccole piantine di alghe nere a vari stadi di grandezza; operai e tecnici di specie diverse lavoravano tra le vasche.  
- Questo è il vivaio - disse Delia - normalmente le alghe si piantano direttamente sul fondale esterno, ma questo obbliga ad usare radicanti e repellenti artificiali, mentre così le piantine vengono tenute nelle vasche fino al raggiungimento di una grandezza che le mette relativamente al sicuro, per poi essere trapiantate a mano. Ovviamente questo aumenta i costi - aggiunse con una piccola smorfia che non sfuggì al capitano - parzialmente recuperati dal mancato utilizzo delle altre sostanze -  
Kirk si guardò attentamente attorno, captando lo sguardo insistente di un tecnico che preparava delle sementi; appena ne incrociò lo sguardo quello si voltò, tuttavia continuò a sentirsi i suoi occhi addosso mentre attraversava la sala verso una porta dal lato opposto.  
- Qui è dove effettuiamo gli incroci e le selezioni, ottenendo varianti speciali coperte da brevetto -  
La porta metallica era pesantemente blindata e chiusa da una serratura elettronica a codice e carta magnetica; telecamere a circuito chiuso riprendevano l'ingresso e un grosso cetaciano armato piantonava la porta.  
Kirk lo fissò, riconoscendo un volto noto: uno dei scagnozzi che li avevano attaccati all'alloggio di Tepam.  
"Bingo!" Pensò tra sé, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
Quello tuttavia non diede segno di averlo riconosciuto, e il capitano era ragionevolmente sicuro che fosse proprio così: gli aggressori non erano riusciti a vederli in faccia e probabilmente non avevano idea di chi fossero in realtà.  
Delia strisciò una carta magnetica e digitò un codice troppo velocemente perché potesse leggerlo ed entrarono nell'ambiente interno.  
La luce era fioca e la temperatura spiacevolmente più bassa.  
Sulla sala dove si trovavano si affacciavano alcune porte a prova di contaminazione biologica dotate di oblò e da ciascuna di esse si irradiava una luce azzurrognola.  
Sui display di alcune di esse spiccava la scritta "sperimentazione in corso, vietato l'accesso" in inglese standard e in un'altra lingua dagli strani caratteri, evidentemente cetaciano.  
Da una di queste stanze uscirono due biologi, impegnati in un'accesa discussione che rasentava il litigio vero e proprio.  
- Ho detto che faremo così! Il livello di contenimento è più che sufficiente!- esclamò quello che Kirk riconobbe come Celia, il gemello ecologista.  
- Devo ricordarti cosa è successo l'ultima volta?- rispose l'altro biologo, prima di accorgersi del visitatore e interrompersi bruscamente.  
- Celia - chiamò il fratello con un leggero tono di avvertimento - ti presento il capitano James Kirk, dell'astronave Enterprise -  
Kirk fu certo di cogliere la paura, se non proprio panico nello sguardo del cetaciano dai capelli bianchi, anche se quello fu veloce a nasconderlo; tuttavia il linguaggio corporeo non era affatto rilassato.  
Si fece avanti con la mano tesa e il suo sorriso più disarmante sulla faccia  
- Salve! Mi spiace per l'intrusione a fine turno, ma suo fratello è stato così gentile da offrirmi una visita guidata -  
Il biologo gli strinse frettolosamente la mano, ritraendola immediatamente.  
- Celia, potresti mostrare tu i laboratori al capitano?- chiese Delia - Sono il tuo regno, sicuramente potresti illustrare il lavoro molto meglio di me -  
- Mi spiace ma ho un delicato esperimento in corso, non posso assolutamente spostarmi -  
Kirk colse l'occhiata interrogativa che gli lanciò il collega e dedusse che non era affatto vero.  
- Desolato capitano, ma devo lasciarla -  
Con un rapido cenno del capo si allontanò, seguito dal suo collaboratore.  
- Capitano, sono costernato. Normalmente non si comporta così, ma ultimamente è un po' sotto stress - disse Delia, sincero.  
- Non si preoccupi, sono abituato agli scienziati! Vedesse il mio medico di bordo, in questi giorni... È intrattabile! Cosa turba suo fratello? - chiese con leggerezza.  
- Ad essere sincero, di preciso non lo so. Credo che come biologo e naturalista questa epidemia lo sconvolga, oltre alla paura del contagio che sta affliggendo un po' tutti, anche se da noi non è ancora arrivata. Inoltre so che ha un esperimento molto importante in corso, ma onestamente io non ne capisco nulla. Venga, le faccio vedere il resto della struttura -  
Lo guidò fuori dalla saletta fredda e crepuscolare.  
La porta si richiuse con uno scatto di chiusure robuste e Kirk sentì un brivido lungo la schiena; se fosse legato alla differenza di temperatura o ad una sgradevole sensazione non seppe dirlo.

Chekov guidava abilmente la navetta stealth con cui avevano deciso di compiere la missione di recupero, per evitare sgradevole pubblicità.  
Snarll giaceva semi-arrotolato sul suo sedile, in una posa che nessun umano avrebbe trovato comoda per ronfare, letteralmente, come invece stava facendo il tenente.  
Tarantino, invece, stava analizzando le planimetrie del complesso di ricerca.  
- Claudio, dobbiamo proprio ascoltare questa roba? – gemette Chekov.  
- Credevo che i russi amassero la lirica! – rispose Tarantino, mentre il terzo "vincerò" della romanza pucciniana scaturiva dagli altoparlanti, sovrastando in potenza le voci degli ufficiali per tutto il tempo che il tenore riuscì a tenere la nota.  
- Meraviglioso! – esclamò Snarll, rivelando di non dormire affatto come invece la sua posa aveva lasciato supporre – Vastarev è decisamente il più grande tenore di tutti i tempi, anche se io personalmente preferisco Wagner a Puccini –  
- Non saprei, anche Caruso sembra che fosse veramente eccezionale, peccato che le riproduzioni arrivate fino ai nostri giorni non gli rendano affatto giustizia – rispose Tarantino.  
- Una grave perdita – commentò Snarll con sincero rimpianto.  
- Non ci credo! Snarll, come fai a conoscere la lirica terrestre? – esclamò Chekov.  
- La mia razza ha un udito sensibile e adora la musica; la lirica terrestre ha conosciuto punte di rara perfezione e quando Claudio me l'ha fatta conoscere l'ho subito amata! Anche se i tenori terrestri sono scenicamente così poco credibili… - sospirò teatralmente, facendo ridere gli altri due.  
- Claudio, da che zona dell'Italia vieni, di preciso? - chiese Chekov .  
- Dalla Toscana, se sai dov'è, anche se la mia famiglia è originaria del Sud-  
- Firenze, giusto? Una volta ho visitato le principali città, un'esperienza incredibile! Tutta quell'arte, e l'archeologia. Son contento che le guerre Eugenetiche l'abbiano risparmiata, sarebbe stata una grave perdita per l'umanità -  
- Non posso che concordare. Dopo la Grande Crisi agli inizi del ventunesimo secolo e la rivoluzione che ne è seguita abbiamo rischiato di perdere molti monumenti importanti, ma gli italiani amavano troppo il loro patrimonio artistico e si son fermati di fronte ai musei piuttosto che di fronte agli sbarramenti antisommossa! Siamo davvero uno strano popolo...-  
- Avete della musica fantastica - commentò Snarll, mentre Vastarev attaccava con "Un dì all'azzurro spazio" dell'Andrea Chenier.  
- Per non parlare della cucina! Lasagne... - aggiunse Chekov con aria sognante.  
- Non hai provato la parmigiana di mia nonna! - replicò Tarantino.  
- Cos'è? - chiese Snarll, sempre curioso delle civiltà aliene.  
- È un piatto che si fa con le melanzane, il sugo e il formaggio. Si fanno friggere le fette...- si lanciò Tarantino.  
- Verdure? Orrore! - lo interruppe sinceramente disgustato il felinoide.  
Chekov scoppiò a ridere, inserendo i codici di accesso e attraversando lo scudo anticontaminazione.  
Il pianeta apparve all'improvviso in tutto il suo azzurro splendore.


	13. Tempesta

_Eccoci qua. Ora cominciano i guai (perchè, prima cos'erano?) ^_^_

**13. Tempesta**

Spock allontanò lentamente il visore dopo aver letto la trascrizione del diario di Tepam.  
La situazione era più grave del previsto.  
- Tenente... - iniziò ma venne interrotta da Uhura stessa.  
- Signore, qualcuno dell'equipaggio ha attivato un intercom ma poi non ha trasmesso nulla, tranne un tonfo; la comunicazione è ancora aperta ma non rispondono -  
- Individui il punto sulla nave - chiese Spock girando la poltrona verso di lei.  
- Sì signore... È il suo laboratorio, comandante -  
- Deve essere il tenente Layris - disse alzandosi e dirigendosi velocemente verso il turbo ascensore - signor Sulu, a lei la plancia -  
All'aprirsi delle porte del laboratorio dapprima non vide nessuno, poi scorse il corpo a terra, semi nascosto dalla postazione di lavoro.  
Si affrettò e le si inginocchiò accanto.  
- Tenente Layris! - chiamò, girandola e sollevandole la testa in grembo.  
Il colorito normalmente celestino della donna era quasi bianco e le righe di pigmentazione marroni attorno alle tempie spiccavano come ragnatele.  
Spock si accorse con sorpresa di essere preoccupato, doveva essersi affezionato al suo secondo più di quanto si fosse reso conto.  
- T'Mar - chiamò ancora, con gentilezza.  
Le palpebre della donna tremarono e lentamente gli occhi color cobalto si aprirono.  
- Spock... - sussurrò T'Mar - Leonard... - e svenne nuovamente.  
Il vulcaniano la prese tra le braccia e la sollevò, trasportandola velocemente per i corridoi fino all'infermeria.  
La adagiò su un lettino, poi con un pugno azionò l'intercom.  
- Tenente, notizie del dottor McCoy dalla squadra di sbarco?- chiese, con un residuo di frustrazione nella voce.  
- No signore, dovrebbero atterrare a minuti - rispose Uhura sorpresa.  
- Mandi la dottoressa Chapel in infermeria appena esce dalla camera di decontaminazione. Chiudo -  
Si concesse cinque-punto-tre secondi per riprendere il controllo così miseramente perso, poi tornò dal suo secondo.  
Attivò il sistema di diagnosi e vide gli indicatori assestarsi su livelli normali per la risiana, tranne per quanto riguardava l'attività cerebrale, estremamente erratica.  
La guardò in volto e il suo pallore lo turbò.  
Sapeva che un contatto mentale in quelle condizioni era pericoloso, ma McCoy era in pericolo e lui doveva sapere.  
Ripensò alle circostanze in cui aveva conosciuto T'Mar, durante la movimentata licenza su Risa; a tutto l'aiuto che lei aveva generosamente dato a quelli che erano ancora quasi degli estranei, lui compreso, permettendogli di curare la propria mente e la propria anima.  
Sentì un'insolita tenerezza nei suoi confronti, qualcosa che assomigliava ai sentimenti che occasionalmente il dottore risvegliava in lui.  
Le spostò delicatamente una ciocca di capelli morbidi come spuma marina, rivelando un'elegante orecchia a punta, poi posò le dita affusolate nei punti di contatto del volto.  
Scivolò facilmente nella mente della donna.  
Si trovò in un mare in tempesta.

La squadra di sbarco aveva lasciato la navetta mimetizzata nello stesso posto della volta precedente e guidata da Chekov aveva ripercorso la strada attraverso i corridoi della scuola, fino al centro di ricerca.  
Si recarono nell'alloggio del dottore, cercando indizi su dove potesse essere.  
Agganciarono i tricorder al segnale del comunicatore del dottore e iniziarono le ricerche.  
Purtroppo la portata era limitata a circa cento metri e inoltre molti laboratori erano schermati, per cui andavano perlustrati visivamente.  
Procedettero minuziosamente allargando la griglia di ricerca e setacciando ogni laboratorio, cercando di passare inosservati e mantenendo un'aria disinvolta quando incontravano qualcuno; fortunatamente c'era diverso personale della Flotta nel complesso e nonostante le occhiate incuriosite a Snarll nessuno fece loro caso più di tanto.  
In effetti Tarantino sembrava riempire tutto lo spazio dei corridoi con la sua stazza imponente, mentre Snarll sembrava scivolare sui pavimenti senza alcun rumore.  
Chekov si sentiva quasi un imbranato accanto a quei due, ma si rincuorò quando cominciarono a scassinare gli accessi protetti ai laboratori: in quello aveva pochi rivali, tranne il signor Spock ovviamente...  
Dopo quasi un' ora si trovarono di fronte al blocco di laboratori dove veniva studiato il virus.  
Le porte erano pesantemente schermate e gli accessi protetti da numerosi blocchi, per cui impiegarono diverso tempo per accedere ad ognuno.  
Al quarto tentativo la loro fatica venne ricompensata e all'apertura della porta trovarono quello che cercavano.

La mente di T'Mar era sconvolta, la sua aurea come liquido azzurro si era gonfiata e agitandosi aveva riempito ogni spazio di tumultuosi schizzi e alte ondate schiumose.  
Ricordava come fosse piacevole quando era calma, come un gel caldo e avvolgente che proiettava empatia.  
Ora non c'era traccia di tutto quello, il fluido senza forma si insinuava ovunque, come sul ponte di un antico vascello terrestre durante una tempesta particolarmente perniciosa.  
Spock rischiò di affogare in tutto quel liquido, la sua aura cristallina e compatta non era adatta a quel tipo di ambiente.  
Dovette proteggersi, emanando onde di serenità e controllo che placarono il fluido circostante come olio sull'acqua.  
Quando ebbe creato la calma attorno a sé poté inoltrarsi alla ricerca della consapevolezza di T'Mar, spersa tra le onde come un naufrago nella tempesta.  
Torri d'acqua si avventavano contro di lui come predatori, per poi ritirarsi con correnti di risacca ancora più pericolose.  
Dopo lungo vagare tra quelle masse agitate si rese conto che l'entità di T'Mar non era persa, bensì dispersa, era la massa stessa che aveva perso la sua coesione, come gocce d'acqua su una superficie idrorepellente.  
Doveva aiutare il fluido a riprendere il suo stato di quiete, un po' come aveva fatto la donna con lui e Jim su Risa, solo che raccogliere gocce d'acqua in un oceano era estremamente più complesso.  
Anzi, impossibile.  
Decise di provare allora con la tecnica della quiete assoluta, cercando cioè di calmare le masse di liquido tutte contemporaneamente.  
Era una tecnica complessa e necessitava di enormi quantità di energia; lui non l'aveva mai esercitata ma ne aveva imparato i fondamenti durante il suo ritiro spirituale sul monte Seleya alla ricerca del Kho-lin-har.  
Iniziò a emanare pulsazioni frenanti in controfase col moto ondoso, spianando i picchi e riempiendo i vuoti, spingendosi sempre più lontano con tutte le sue notevoli capacità mentali.  
Lentamente le onde si calmarono, come alla fine di una terribile tempesta, e il liquido riprese la sua coesione.  
Di colpo l'aura si addensò in una dimensione omogenea, splendendo stranamente argentea come una massa di mercurio su un piano da lavoro ceramico.  
La consapevolezza di T'Mar si levò, finalmente sotto controllo.  
Esausto, Spock scivolò fuori dalla fusione mentale, ritrovandosi ansimante e inginocchiato accanto al lettino diagnostico, le mani ancorate al viso della donna.  
Dovette forzare le dita ad aprirsi.

Il blocco della porta aveva ceduto sotto le abili mani di Chekov, rivelando il suo interno.  
Il laboratorio era caldo e umido e pervaso da una inquietante luce rossastra.  
Il dottore lavorava ad un banco, senza protezioni di nessun tipo, con quelli che sembravano campioni del virus stesso.  
Aveva i capelli scompigliati e un aspetto orribile e borbottava tra sé qualcosa di intellegibile.  
I tre si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato, poi Chekov si fece avanti.  
- Dottor McCoy... - chiamò, ma quello non diede segno di averlo sentito; invece prese una provetta, la guardò controluce, poi la sbattè sul bancone, rompendola e tagliandosi la mano con i frammenti affilati.  
Incurante del sangue che gli colava lungo il braccio e gocciolava sul pavimento ne prese un' altra e ripeté il processo, poi una terza che però non si ruppe subito; allora la riprese e la mise dentro un emettitore di microonde, regolandolo al massimo: la provetta esplose con uno schiocco sonoro e lui riaprì lo sportello per raccogliere i frammenti a mani nude, tagliandosi ancora e ancora e continuando a borbottare tra sé.  
- Dottor McCoy! - esclamò Chekov, riprendendosi dallo stupore e lanciandosi verso di lui.  
Il medico alzò lo sguardo, lanciò un grido inarticolato e lasciò cadere un rack di provette, poi corse verso una porta dall'altra parte della stanza, lasciandosi dietro una scia di sangue.  
I tre gli corsero dietro, ma la porta fece uno scatto e al loro arrivo risultò chiusa con un ulteriore codice.  
- Ci penso io! - esclamò Chekov, mettendosi al lavoro sul tastierino touch screen.  
In quella sentirono dei passi sul ballatoio metallico sopra le loro teste e Snarll arretrò per verificare.  
Il dottor McCoy stava scavalcando la balaustra, come se pensasse di scappare buttandosi nuovamente di sotto a più di quattro metri d'altezza, rischiando di ammazzarsi.  
- Non c' è tempo! - esclamò.  
Il felinoide prese la rincorsa, piegandosi fino a correre a quattro zampe, continuò la corsa sulla parete verticale e dandosi uno slancio si appese al parapetto, per poi saltare con un volteggio all'interno del ballatoio.  
Afferrò quasi al volo il dottore, che stava per buttarsi di sotto, e lo tirò nuovamente dentro, trattenendolo con le braccia bloccate dietro la schiena e sporcandosi di sangue.  
McCoy si agitò furiosamente, urlando parole incoerenti, finché anche Chekov e Tarantino non riuscirono ad entrare; a quel punto si afflosciò come un sacco, tanto che Snarll dovette sostenerlo per impedirgli di farsi male, e cominciò a singhiozzare penosamente.  
Chekov lo guardò con una stretta al cuore - tutti, _tutti_ amavano il burbero dottore -, quindi aprì il comunicatore sul canale criptato.  
- Enterprise, qui Chekov. Abbiamo il dottore. Emergenza medica -


	14. Pazzia

_Primo post dall'Australia... aspetto i vostri commenti a conforto della lontananza!_

14. Pazzia

Christine Chapel si fiondò fuori dalla camera di quarantena non appena la procedura di decontaminazione fu completata.  
Da quando aveva conseguito la laurea in medicina al termine della missione quinquennale, in assenza del dottor McCoy era lei l'ufficiale medico di grado più alto; in questo caso anche l'unico.  
In realtà era specializzata in esobiologia, ma nel tempo aveva completato la sua formazione con l'anatomia umanoide e il dottor McCoy era stato un ottimo maestro.  
Durante le lunghe ore della procedura di decontaminazione era venuta a sapere della situazione sulla nave con sempre maggior preoccupazione.  
Il capitano non c'era, il dottor McCoy pareva scomparso in circostanze sconosciute e inquietanti e ora anche il tenente Layris stava male.  
Rimanere ferma nella camera azzurrognola con quel senso di urgenza era stato quasi impossibile, per poco non aveva fatto ricorso al suo codice medico di sicurezza per annullare il blocco della portina e correre fuori.  
Al suo arrivo in infermeria trovò T'Mar su un lettino diagnostico e il signor Spock inginocchiato accanto, evidentemente prostrato.  
Il cuore le mancò un battito, come sempre quando vedeva il vulcaniano in quelle condizioni.  
Gli corse accanto e lo aiutò a raggiungere il lettino adiacente e a sdraiarcisi su, attivando automaticamente il pannello diagnostico.  
Le funzioni vitali erano buone, a parte la pressione sanguigna un po' bassa e il battito ancor più veloce del suo solito.  
- Resti sdraiato - intimò, volgendosi poi verso l'altro lettino.  
In quella sentì una mano ferma e forte bloccarle il polso, facendole accelerare improvvisamente le pulsazioni.  
Si girò nuovamente verso il vulcaniano.  
- Dottoressa, devo parlare con il tenente Layris - la voce di Spock uscì sottile e leggermente roca mentre la guardava intensamente negli occhi.  
Oh Dio, pensò, sarebbe mai riuscita a negargli qualcosa quando la guardava così? Avrebbe mai smesso di sentire le gambe molli quando le rivolgeva la parola? Perché, che il Signore la aiutasse, non aveva mai smesso di amarlo da quando lui aveva messo piede sull'Enterprise all'inizio della missione quinquennale, secoli prima.  
Tuttavia, era un medico ora e non gli avrebbe fatto un favore ad assecondarlo.  
- Per favore, Christine, è importante - aggiunse lui, utilizzando l'arma letale del suo nome di battesimo; come previsto lei si sentì sciogliere e quasi cedette, ma si riprese.  
- Resti sdraiato ancora un istante mentre verifico le condizioni del tenente - disse con più dolcezza, trattenendo la mano sul suo braccio quasi per un istante di troppo prima di rivolgere la sua attenzione alla donna sul lettino adiacente.  
Spock impiegò quei minuti per stabilizzare le proprie condizioni, il contatto mentale era stato piuttosto difficile. E faticoso, non si sentiva così stanco da... Beh, forse dalla licenza di "riposo" su Risa, con tutto quello che era successo.  
I ricordi lo turbavano ancora.  
Per due-punto-tre microsecondi prese in considerazione l'ipotesi che tale stanchezza fosse dovuta al progressivo invecchiamento, ma la scartò: non avvertiva un effettivo calo delle sue prestazioni abituali, era la sua routine che era stata alterata dal legame con il capitano, creando una richiesta aggiuntiva di energie fisiche e mentali al di fuori delle sue mansioni di lavoro.  
Vide la Chapel somministrare qualcosa a T'Mar, che quasi subito aprì gli occhi.  
Si alzò e si avvicinò al lettino.  
- Tenente, come si sente? - chiese.  
- Ho un mal di testa terribile, per il resto... - scrollò le spalle - non sono io il problema. È Leonard -  
Spock annuì.  
- L'ho percepito, lo stiamo cercando sul pianeta. Cosa sa dirmi? - chiese, mantenendo un tono controllato nonostante l'ansia per il suo amico.  
- Gli è successo qualcosa, posso sentire le sue emozioni totalmente fuori controllo, lo stanno annientando. Potrebbe fare qualcosa di estremo, dovete trovarlo! - esclamò turbata.  
- Stiamo facendo il possibile. Tenente... Pensa che sia stato contagiato dal virus? - chiese con la maschera più impassibile del suo repertorio.  
Lei lo guardò con occhi angosciati.  
- Non vorrei dirlo, ma ... Sì, ritengo di sì -  
Lui annuì, sentendo la Chapel trattenere bruscamente il respiro.  
- Come sospettavo. Lo porteremo a bordo comunque, le misure di quarantena dovrebbero essere sufficienti. Tuttavia... Tenga i suoi schermi mentali continuamente alzati, non possiamo permetterci che lei abbia altri tracolli mentali come prima -  
- Ma così Leonard rimarrà completamente solo! Non posso farlo...- esclamò lei.  
- Deve, assolutamente. Altrimenti dovrà spezzare il legame. Non ci sono alternative -  
Lei lo guardò spaventata.  
- Spezzare il legame... No, non di nuovo! Si rende conto di cosa mi chiede? -  
Lui annuì.  
- So di sembrare insensibile, ma mi creda, non è così. Nessuno più di me sa cosa vuol dire. Ma deve proteggersi. Inoltre non sappiamo ancora bene come si propaga il virus, lei potrebbe essere contagiata; dovrei metterla in quarantena, ma ho bisogno di lei. Posso fidarmi? -  
Lei trasse un profondo respiro e annuì.  
- Bene, ora riposi. Dottoressa - disse rivolgendosi alla Chapel - la prego, verifichi che il tenente riposi adeguatamente prima di tornare in servizio -  
- Sì signor Spock - rispose Christine.  
In quella l'intercom trillò.  
- Qui Spock - rispose il vulcaniano, attivando l'audio.  
- Signore, il tenente Chekov ci ha contattato dalla superficie: hanno trovato il dottor McCoy, le sue condizioni mentali sono preoccupanti. Chiedono il permesso di teletrasportarlo a bordo - comunicò Uhura.  
- Permesso accordato, teletrasportatelo nella quarantena medica. Sto arrivando. Chiudo -  
Si volse verso T'Mar, che stava già tentando di alzarsi.  
- Tenente, faccia come le ho detto: è un ordine - esclamò piuttosto duramente, poi uscì dall'infermeria a lunghe falcate.

Il capitano Kirk aveva un ottimo fiuto per gli enigmi e una malaugurata attitudine a mettersi in situazioni incresciose, come l'avrebbe definito il suo primo ufficiale vulcaniano.  
Dopo aver salutato e ringraziato Delia si era allontanato con il suo subpod, ma non era tornato al centro medico.  
Si era nascosto dietro una formazione rocciosa vicina, attendendo la fine del turno di lavoro per dare un'occhiata al contenuto di quei laboratori.  
Approfittò del tempo di attesa per fare rapporto all'Enterprise.  
- Qui Kirk - disse quando apparve la plancia e Sulu sulla poltrona di comando - Ho finito la mia visita, è stata molto istruttiva. Stasera ho deciso di vedere gli amici dell'altro giorno, quelli che abbiamo incontrato nel complesso di ricerca -  
- Capisco, capitano - aveva risposto Sulu, sentendo un brivido nella schiena - ha bisogno di qualcosa?-  
- No grazie, ho già tutto quello che mi serve - rispose sorridendo - il dottor McCoy è tornato a bordo? -  
- Non ancora, signore. Tarantino, Snarll e Chekov lo stanno accompagnando, aveva bisogno di aiuto-  
Il sorriso di Kirk si spense, sostituito da un'espressione concentrata.  
- Capisco - disse però in tono neutro - il comandante Spock? - chiese, sperando di poterlo rivedere e chiedere maggiori spiegazioni; sapeva che sarebbero riusciti a comunicare la reale situazione dissimulata con parole ordinarie e non sospette.  
- Mi spiace, non è disponibile, una piccola emergenza in infermeria con il tenente Layris. Credo sia impegnato ma se vuole glielo rintraccio -  
Kirk sentì suonare tutti i suoi campanelli d'allarme.  
McCoy e T'Mar? Che diamine stava succedendo sulla sua nave? Combatté l'impulso di farsi teletrasportare immediatamente a bordo.  
- No, non è necessario. Sono sicura che il signor Spock è perfettamente in grado di gestire la situazione - rispose tranquillo - Vi contatterò io più tardi. Chiudo -  
Spense il comunicatore, accigliandosi.  
Aveva la più completa fiducia in Spock, era sempre stato il suo alter ego nel comando e anche se a volte le loro decisioni erano differenti il primo ufficiale era estremamente capace.  
Solo, gli dispiaceva che si trovasse in questa difficoltà. E gli mancava tantissimo.  
"Se tutto va bene fra meno di tre ore rientrerò a bordo" si consolò.  
Guardò il cronometro: ancora mezz'ora, per essere sicuri che tutti fossero andati via dalla piantagione.  
Troppo tempo per impedirsi di pensare e preoccuparsi per i suoi amici.  
Ricontrollò minuziosamente l'attrezzatura da immersione per la terza volta, cercando di tenere occupata la mente.

Spock era in piedi di fronte al vetro che separava la camera di decontaminazione tre, dove era stato teletrasportato direttamente il dottor McCoy.  
Le mani serrate dietro la schiena, il volto composto in una rigida maschera inespressiva lo rendevano più alieno che mai.  
Pochi sapevano quanto gli costasse in quel momento sostenere il suo retaggio vulcaniano, mentre guardava impotente la dottoressa Chapel in tuta anti-contaminazione di massima sicurezza prelevare dei campioni di sangue dal dottore e contemporaneamente somministrargli dei farmaci stabilizzanti.  
Era uno spettacolo pietoso.  
Quel brillante medico si contorceva e mugolava, alternando scatti di rabbia furiosa a scoppi di pianto straziante, che spezzavano il cuore e mettevano in difficoltà anche il vulcaniano.  
- Leonard... - sospirò in un sussurro impercettibile, mentre una mano sfuggiva dalla stretta dietro la schiena e si appoggiava lievemente al vetro.  
Il dottore gemeva e si dondolava avanti e indietro sulla branda, le braccia allacciate attorno alle ginocchia, le mani fasciate da una bendatura leggera per evitare che danneggiasse involontariamente la pelle appena rigenerata sui tagli.  
La Chapel diede un'ultima occhiata al mediscan, poi si voltò verso il primo ufficiale e fece un cenno affermativo.  
Spock sentì una dolorosa stretta al torace alla conferma delle sue paure.  
In quella le portine dell'anticamera si aprirono e entrò T'Mar.  
Il vulcaniano impiegò un istante di troppo a recuperare il controllo e lei gli lesse in volto la cruda verità.  
Si guardarono negli occhi per qualche tempo, condividendo il dolore, confortandosi lievemente, poi lei si volse verso la camera.  
- Voglio entrare - disse dopo qualche istante.  
- No- rispose seccamente il primo ufficiale.  
- Devo, non posso lasciarlo solo. Non ha nemmeno il conforto del legame. Userò tutte le precauzioni possibili -  
- Mi spiace, è troppo pericoloso. Non posso permetterglielo -  
Lei lo guardò con gli occhi socchiusi, poi si voltò e prese una tuta anticontaminazione dall'armadietto.  
- Tenente...- la chiamò in tono autoritario il vulcaniano, ma lei continuò ad infilarsi la tuta.  
- T'Mar -  
Non l'aveva mai chiamata per nome e questo la fermò a metà mentre si chiudeva il collare; si voltò verso di lui.  
Spock allungò una mano e le riabbassò delicatamente le sue.  
- Credi che non capisca? Lui è mio amico. Credi che non vorrei essere lì dentro per cercare di alleviare il suo dolore? Ma non possiamo permetterci di correre questo rischio! - disse con una certa asprezza nella voce.  
Si confrontarono per qualche istante, poi lei riabbassò le braccia.  
In quel momento Christine Chapel uscì dal passaggio filtrato, dove la sua tuta era stata sottoposta ad ogni genere di trattamento anticontaminazione compresa la depressurizzazione, e si sfilò il casco.  
La sua espressione era grave ma controllata.  
- Mi spiace, comandante, devo confermare la diagnosi: il dottor McCoy è stato contagiato. Non so come, dal momento che è l'unico non telepate a cui sia successo -  
Spock assunse un'espressione concentrata, poi esclamò:  
- Computer, attivare un campo di energia di livello tre attorno alla camera di quarantena -  
- Campo energetico di terzo livello attivato - rispose la voce melodiosa del computer.  
T'Mar lo guardò interrogativamente.  
- Le onde theta di basso livello - spiegò - una piccola parte della comunicazione telepatica avviene tramite loro, e date le caratteristiche elettromagnetiche anomale del prione esiste la possibilità che si comporti in maniera ambigua tra materia e energia, come un fotone -  
- Ma il dottor McCoy è umano e gli esseri umani non sono telepati! - esclamò la Chapel.  
- E' colpa mia - sussurrò T'Mar.  
Gli altri due si voltarono a guardarla: il suo volto era pallido come un cielo invernale.  
- È colpa mia. Ho permesso che il legame si stringesse e questo ha aperto i recettori theta di Leonard. Gli umani non possono attivare volontariamente questi campi, ma il contatto mentale con altri telepati e in particolare la creazione di un Legame li apre, rendendoli recettivi. Non avevamo ancora lasciato libero il legame di formarsi, ma prima che Leonard scendesse sul pianeta io... Avevo paura che gli succedesse qualcosa e ho abbassato i miei schermi mentali -  
Guardò Spock, gli occhi di cobalto pieni di senso di colpa.  
- Tenente, colpevolizzarsi è inutile, oltreché illogico. È ovvio che se fosse stata consapevole del pericolo non avrebbe corso tale rischio. Dobbiamo prima di tutto confermare questa ipotesi, ma non abbiamo più molto tempo, le onde theta non possono essere controllate durante il sonno. Quanto tempo può restare sveglia? -  
- Grazie all'addestramento nelle Forze Speciali posso arrivare a novanta ore, tuttavia sono in piedi da più di diciotto e tenere gli schermi mentali alzati assorbe molta energia. Direi poco meno di tre giorni. Altrimenti... Dovrò spezzare il Legame - disse monotòna.  
- Cercheremo di fare il possibile, glielo prometto. Le lascio la conduzione delle ricerche, ma voglio che non si stanchi eccessivamente, cerchi di guadagnare tempo. Io devo tornare in plancia, nel caso avessimo ragione c'è un altro rischio da prevenire immediatamente – disse gravemente.  
- Quale, signore? - chiese Christine.  
- Il capitano, dottoressa. Anche lui può essere contagiato. A causa mia –


End file.
